Love Crime
by Solarking
Summary: A former idol gone bad, a rich heir gone rogue, two people from different walks of life have come together to achieve a goal of domination. A city is torn by their war as they face their ambitions and they reap the benefits and the consequences. Post Persona 4, Major AU. Rise X OC, Rated M for sexual content, drug/alcohol usage, language, blood and gore and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to the start of my new AU Persona 4 story Love Crime. Now before you begin to read please check my profile for more in depth details on this new story, but I'll tell you a bit here. Chris Anderson and Rise are still the main couple, however changes have been made to my OC, and Rise has been changed around a bit as she is 18 in this story and is much darker, and is already in Chris' gang but refer to my profile for more information. Also, I will be accepting OCs until Sunday June 23, 2013; I will be accepting 6 as of now, in a review or PM please leave the character's name, gender, nationality, physical appearance and a brief background. However since this a story about gangs I need two more OC gang leaders, if you are interested in that then you must PM me so I can respond with the full details as the required info is a bit more, the deadline for a PM for an OC gang leader is June 30,2013. On one final note this story will be told mostly in Chris' POV, but will feature third person as well as the POV of an OC police officer, James Orson, the story will begin in his POV. Otherwise I hope you enjoy, and I do not own Persona 4, but I do own my OCs and the plot.

CH 1: The Crimson Room

**Officer Orson's POV:**

The rain poured down hard as I drove my squad-car down the desolate streets leading to Bryant Park. I had been sent out to investigate a hold up at a local bank and had just left the scene. According to the teller, two men had entered the bank with a weird shadowy creature and guns. The shop keeper said it was like they had supernatural powers or something, but nobody believed him. I had no idea whether to believe that or not, since I hadn't been there when it happened. Though from the victim's report I could tell for sure who was responsible, the Death Dragons. The Death Dragons were one of the most notorious street gangs in New York known for the many heists they've pulled. Currently they are at the top of the list of gangs to be taken down and authorities from all over New York were pulling together to try and stop them. However, no one has had any success as they are still at large with no sign of stopping.

The Death Dragons had first emerged two years ago and have been growing ever since with a campaign of wanting to "better" New York by taking it over. Earlier in the previous year they had begun a massive recruitment campaign and nearly tripled their ranks taking in people from all walks of life. There were even rumors going around that they had recruited some active politicians who were less than honest people of course. They have some pretty competent grunts, but the ones who have been attracting the most attention were the higher ups nicknamed the Revenant Wings. The Revenant Wings is comprised of their four best members each with their own code names. Based on some reports I had seen back at the police base, the four of them each have their own unique code name consisting of the Diplomat, the Scientist, the Strategist and the Ravager.

But the ones who have attracted the most attention are the two people that we have no records on, as we have never seen them or anything, the leaders of the Death Dragons, referred to as the Dark King and the Dark Queen. An officer had overheard two members talking about them, and that's what they called them apparently. Other than that we knew nothing about them, except that they are definitely dangerous. I did know one thing for sure though; I'd find them and take the down for good.

**Meanwhile, Secret Location (Chris' POV):**

Two years had passed since I left home and formed the Death Dragons to achieve my dreams of running New York myself and crafting it in my own image, and I was well on my way to that goal. I had called a meeting with my top ranked officers, the Revenant Wings. The first member was known as the Diplomat. His real name is James Walker, silver tongued 18 year old who is a master at dealing with people, which is why people called him the Diplomat. The second member is the Scientist, or just Erik Colson a 35 year old doctor who treats our wounds and is our science expert. The third member is the Strategist; Neil Hammerson a bright minded 23 year old who helped me with all of our planning. The final member is the Ravager, Mick Harvinson, a cold 26 year old and our weapons expert. They all worked well together and usually referred to me as Dark King, my codename, or just boss.

"Okay, so it seems like that the last robbery went off without a hitch, but the cops know for sure we were the perps." Neil said.

"No shit they know it was us, that's the point." Mick snapped.

"Settle down Mick, nobody asked for your opinion." Erik said making Mick growl in frustration.

"As much as it was a success, how much did we end up getting out of it?" James asked Neil.

"A couple thousand, not as much as last time, but still a nice amount."

"Neil is right, it was worth it at the least, but now we should move on to our next act." I said entering the bulk of our meeting.

"Good idea, what have you come up with Neil?"

"Ah thanks Mick, so our scouts found an old warehouse that would be perfect for our drug runners to operate out of."

"Is there anyone occupying it right now?" I asked.

"From what our scouts could see, no, so it doesn't look like any of the other gangs have claimed it for their own."

"Awesome, then that means we can take it for ourselves, Erik how's the research on the Shadow technology going?"

"Very well boss, we have received even more Shadows from our supplier to research; soon we won't need them to create Shadows for us."

"Good to hear that, Mick how are the weapon caches looking?"

"They're packed boss, we've got more weapons than we know what to do with, which is nice."

"Very well, anything else I should be aware of?" I asked to which everyone shook their head.

"Good, well then this meeting is…" However I was cut off when my second in command entered. She had brownish red pig tails, big brown eyes, flawless white skin and a body to die for. She had on a tight white tank-top, a black leather jacket with our gang symbol on the back and black leather short-shorts exposing her stomach and long creamy legs. This was Rise Kujikawa, my second in command and my lover. She joined us a year earlier right after she came here from Japan and I had saved her from a rival gang when she agreed to join us. Most people referred to her as boss-lady, or her codename, Dark Queen.

"Sorry I'm late; I had some other stuff to take care of." Rise said as she approached the table we were sitting at. I moved my chair back so Rise could hop onto my lap and as soon as she did we quickly kissed before turning our attention back to the meeting.

"Okay, so I'll fill Rise on what we went over already later, however I do have one other thing we need to discuss."

"What is it boss?" Neil asked me.

"Well, my older cousin Rob, the leader of the Tiger Guns wants to form an alliance with us to take out the other rival gangs."

"Interesting idea, what does everything think?" Neil asked the others.

"Normally I'd say hell no, but since it is the boss' cousin, then I can make an exception." Mick said.

"I think it's a good idea, increasing our numbers should help out thin out the competition." Erik agreed.

"I agree with everyone else." James said.

"It does sound like a good idea, was it your idea Chris?" Rise asked moving off my lap onto the nearby empty seat.

"No, it was Rob's idea actually, he figured it would be best to work together for a while, just until we can wipe out the other gangs so we would be the only two left, or at least wipe out the other two big gangs."

"As long as it's Rob, we can at least trust him." James said.

"Yeah, remember that if Rob hadn't gotten into contact with me, who knows if we would all be here like this today, but on another note, we can stop recruiting new members for now."

"Really, how come boss?" Mick asked me.

"As of now we have enough members, and once we join forces with Rob and the Tiger Guns our combined forces should be enough to get the job done."

"Okay, it's just that I found a few more people the other day saying they wanted to join."

"How many were there Mick?"

"Six of them boss."

"Okay that's fine, but those six are the last ones for a while; we'll get back to recruiting after our alliance with the Tiger Guns is over."

"Very well boss."

"Now, before I end this meeting, is there anything else any of you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, about the warehouse we had decided on taking, who should go there?" Neil asked.

"Assign a squad of two cars, so eight members that should be enough."

"Any eight members boss?"

"Yes, but Neil I want you to go with them just in case anything unexpected happens."

"Of course boss, well I think I'm going to go find who I'll bring with me tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me I'll be heading back up."

"Alright, see ya." I called out as Neil headed up the stairs of the building that serves as our main base.

"So, is there anything else boss?" Erik asked.

"No that's all; you guys are free to leave." I said as Mick, Erik and James got up and headed to the stairs and slowly went back up.

"Rise, I have a favor I want to ask you."

"What is it Chris?"

"Tomorrow, find some of our best men and have them keep an eye on Rob's boys."

"Why, I thought we could trust him?"

"I know, it's just a precaution, better safe than sorry as they say." I said as I pulled a tarot card out of my pocket.

"That's still bothering you, isn't it?" Rise asked as she pulled out a similar tarot card.

"It is, mostly because we still don't know what it was all really about." I said thinking back to the weird dream.

**A few nights earlier:**

I had woken up from a deep sleep to find myself in a weird room. The carpeting, the walls and even the furniture were of a crimson color, which made the place radiate with an evil aura. I saw Rise next to me on the sofa looking just as confused and there was a figure in a black cloak sitting on a sofa across from us, the two sofas separated by a large table.

"It seems you have arrived, welcome to the Crimson Room." The cloaked figure said in a polite manner.

"What do you mean by that, were you expecting us, and how did we get from our bed to here?" Rise asked the figure.

"I shall answer those question one by one, for the first one, yes I have been waiting for you two, I foresaw your arrival a while ago, and for the second you are still in your bed, I merely transported you two here in your dreams."

"So where exactly are we and why are we here?" I asked.

"As I said before this is the Crimson Room, a place where you can obtain the tools to achieve your dreams, no matter what they may be."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"This space exists for those who have the greatest of ambitions, and will do anything to achieve them."

"So our ambitions brought us here?" I asked.

"Yes, I see that your collective ambitions involve a total conquest, this space will help you to achieve that."

"Okay sure, but why does this room exist in the first place?" Rise asked.

"This room is like a mirror, it is the shadow that mirrors the light, there exists a place called the Velvet Room, and this room mirrors that one."

"So this room is like the opposite of the so-called Velvet Room?"

"Yes, this room was born out of the evilest of intentions, to empower those who walk with the shadows."

"So this room represents darkness, while the Velvet Room represents light?"

"Precisely, now may I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Chris Anderson, and she's my lover Rise Kujikawa." I said introducing the two of us.

"As for me, you can call me Gori; it's a name that represents this room's true nature."

"Okay then Gori, you said this room exists to help people like us, how does that happen?" Rise asked.

"Ah yes, I shall provide you two with a tool to help you on your plans." Gori said as he laid two tarot cards out in front of us. We picked up the cards to see a picture of some sort of creature on them.

"What are these exactly?" I asked.

"Those cards represent the arcana of the corrupter; they are very special cards that only can be used by those that are truly worthy of them."

"And you're saying that we are worthy of them?" Rise asked.

"Yes, they will definitely help you in fulfilling your ambitions, how you use them is up to you however." Gori said.

"But what do they do, they are just tarot cards after all." Rise said.

"Those cards hold tremendous power within them, you will be able to awaken that power soon enough, as I have foreseen."

"So how will we be able to awaken that power then?" I asked.

"That I cannot tell you, however you will know when that time has come."

"Okay, but why help us; you do know what we are after right, taking over New York completely."

"This room is here to make such goals come true, I am merely here to help guide individuals."

"So what do you get out of this?"

"That is something you may find out in time, but that time has not come yet, however our time together is up for now, you two shall be returned to where you were before you were called here, farewell." Gori said as a bright light shone and my sight faded.

**Present Time:**

That had been a few nights ago and we still didn't really understand what it had really been about. The tarot cards still didn't seem like anything special, but maybe the time he had been talking about has yet to arrive. It seemed that we had no real way of going back into the Crimson Room on our own, so maybe we could only go there when we are summoned. Aside from that, we had other things to take care of that we did know about.

"Chris, for the people you want me to assign o watching the Tiger Guns, should it be anyone in particular?"

"No specific person, just a few people you feel would be good for the task."

"Okay got that, just remember your promise; you said you would take me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"I know, don't worry I wouldn't forget that so easily Rise, have more faith in me."

"I do, my faith in you is what has gotten me to where I am today, and you should know that by now."

"I do, so what would you have done if you hadn't joined us?"

"I don't really know what I would've done, but whatever it would have been, it probably wouldn't have been as exciting as being a part of the Death Dragons."

"So, what would have your fans back in Japan have to say about your new lifestyle?"

"They'd be pretty surprised, and probably not in a good way, but I don't need to worry about that."

"That's true, since no one here really knows what you were back in Japan, at least not anyone we know."

"I'm sure there are people here that have heard of me because of the internet, but I have yet to run into anyone like that."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about, just keep your focus on our operations that alone is a handful sometimes."

"Have you heard anything from your family Chris?"

"Not really, but I think I remember hearing somewhere that they're moving out of New York to an estate in another state, I think it was on the news a while ago."

"Do you think you're the reason they're moving, what do they think happened to you?"

"I basically told them I was moving out, I forgot what else I told them, but what I said must have been enough to convince them since I haven't heard from them in a while. They probably think I'm just busy or something."

"What would they say if they knew why you left home?"

"I'm not sure, let's just say they would take it very well, just based on how they resent Rob for being a gang leader. I don't know if they'd hate me too, but they definitely would not like it one bit."

"Sorry about asking that Chris, I was just curious."

"No that's fine, I ask myself the same question a lot, though I can never come up with a real answer."

"Anyway, is there anything else to take care of today?"

"Maybe, let's go see." I said as I took her hand and headed upstairs.

Okay that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. How Rise joined and why she joined will be explored later in the story, this is because it is easier this way, but also because those later flashbacks will be important, so I decided to save it for then. Otherwise remember to review, fave and follow, and see you in the next chapter, Solarking out!


	2. Daily Shenanigans

Hey guys Solarking here with chapter two of Love Crime. So far three slots for regular OCs have been filled out of the six I'm taking, therefore the deadline for regular OCs has been extended to July 15th, but I will only take three more. One slot has been filled for the OC gang leaders, so for that I will be accepting one more OC gang leader; the deadline is still July 15th as well. If you want your OC to be accepted, PM ASAP, first come first serve. On to other things, thanks to vincent the vizard, SuperNova23, R4zOR, Best Lemon Writer In Training and Masaru kun for your reviews, I appreciate it. Anyway, disclaimer time, I do not own Persona 4, I only own the plot, OCs and anything else I made up for the story.

CH.2: Daily Shenanigans

Chris' POV:

It was a lovely day in New York, the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming, spring was here. The people were going about their daily business while I was enjoying a nice, relaxing afternoon drive, well maybe not too relaxing.

"Shit, Neil can't this car go any faster!" I shouted at the driver as I looked into the rear view mirror to see that the cops were gaining on us.

"I'm going as fast as I can, so stop being such a freaking back seat driver and let me focus on the road!"

"God, I should've listened to myself, I knew this was a bad idea," I muttered as I kept my eyes on the cop car that was gaining on us.

"What was a bad idea, tagging along or the thing in general?"

"The whole thing Neil, I knew I had a sense of foreboding danger, and now…" I trailed off as I looked ahead of us.

"What wrong boss?" Neil asked me.

"Neil, look ahead of you," I said as I pointed ahead of us. Neil focused his attention on the object that we were approaching, a ramp that just happened to be right before a giant ditch. In other words there was a construction site ahead.

"Oh shit what do we do now?"

"Uh, well I was playing Grand Theft Auto recently and this sort of situation popped up so, try launching off the ramp," I suggested.

"Boss, are you insane, if we don't make it we're as good as dead!"

"Neil, just do it!" With that Neil sped towards the ramp and soon our car was airborne. Now you're probably wondering just what the hell is going on here, but in order to that we'll have to back a few hours.

3 Hours Earlier:

We had gotten intel on an abandoned warehouse by a pier that was perfect for our drug runners to do their business. I had assigned Neil to lead the operation, but at the last minute I decided to tag along to see how things went.

"You sure you wanna tag along boss?" Neil asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure, after that party last night I need some fresh air," I said thinking back to the previous night. We had thrown a huge party filled with tons of beer and drugs of all varieties, followed by countless video game tournaments and of course my one on one fun time with Rise. The morning was very unpleasant and Rise was still asleep trying to recover from the night's activities. As Neil and I climbed into our car, I could still feel the hangover, though it was getting better.

"Boss, you sure it's okay that we aren't taking anyone with us?"

"Yeah, all we're going to do is drive to the warehouse, check it out and then head back so I can sleep some more."

"Alright then boss, let's roll out," Neil said as he started up the car and we were on our way.

The streets were not too busy, they weren't quiet but not as packed as they could be. Maybe it was too nice of a day to drive and people were opting to walk instead, maybe.

"So Neil how far away is the warehouse?"

"Not too far boss, it's in a quiet neighborhood, so nobody really pays attention to it, which makes it a good spot for our drug runners to work out of and it's not too far away from headquarters."

"Good, but we really need to find a bigger place to call our own, the current place is nice but we're running low on space, especially considering how much we've expanded."

"Don't worry about that boss, I have some of the best real-estate agents scouting out for any possibilities," Neil said.

"Really, you have real-estate agents?" I asked not believing him.

"Why would I lie about that, of course they aren't the most savory type of people, but they're willing to help us for some extra money."

"Whatever you say, if you get any good news from that let me know."

"You okay boss, you don't look too good," Neil said to me.

"No shit Sherlock, of course I don't look good I still have a hang-over from last night, I'm not sure what making me feel like crap, the alcohol or the crack."

"Ah, well I feel fine."

"Good for you Neil, you want a fucking medal or something?"

"Oh come on boss, I was just saying."

"No I know, sorry that was the hang-over talking," I apologized.

"Eh it's cool, I'm not one to talk, I mean I passed out pretty early on."

"Yeah you had a few shots and you were down, it was pretty hilarious," I said chuckling.

"Well that shows you why I don't really drink that often," Neil replied.

"Because it'd be embarrassing if everyone saw you pass out so quickly right?"

"Sort of, drinking really isn't my thing you know."

"Alright whatever you say Neil, anyway are we there yet?"

"Just about it should be around the corner and down the block," Neil said as we turned the corner and as he said the warehouse was soon in sight.

"It's pretty big, you sure nobody's using it?"

"Yeah, this part of the neighborhood is pretty quiet so people don't pay much attention to it, anyway Boss I'm going to go raise the gate, drive the car inside then okay?" Neil asked as he got out of the car.

"Sure thing," I said as I moved over to the driver's side and drove the car in once the gate had been raised. Once the car was parked, I got out and began walking around. The warehouse was pretty big and it did look like it hadn't been used in quite some time.

"The place could use a sprucing up, but otherwise it's pretty good right?" Neil asked me.

"Yeah it is, I'm surprised none of the other gangs set up in here."

"I know, their loss our gain," Neil said as my cell phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out and answered forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Holy cow, Chris?" The voice on the other line caught me off guard, it was Hunter, the oldest of my three younger siblings. The last time I had talked to anyone from my family was a year earlier, but that had only been my parents.

"Uh Hunter is that you?" I asked making sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah of course it's me Chris, though I can't believe I'm really talking to you, I haven't heard from you in a long time," Hunter answered.

"Look Hunter I'm kind of busy right now, so can I call you back later?"

"That's what you told our mother the last time and you never called back, where are you, you're still in New York right?"

"I am, but listen I promise I call back when I get the chance, but I'm doing some work right now, so I can't talk now."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your promise," Hunter said as he hung up.

"Are you really going to call him back boss?" Neil asked me.

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not, I guess I'll see," I said as slipped my phone back into my pants pocket.

"Alright boss, so what else do we have to do here?"

"Not much, we only came here to check the place out, we should probably head back and let everyone know that we'll be taking this place for our own."

"Okay then, so what's next…" But Neil's voice trailed off when we heard sirens outside followed by a loud voice.

"Death Dragons, we know you're in there come out with your hands behind your head, we have the building surrounded!"

"Shit the cops, but how did they know we were even here?" I asked.

"No idea, unless you don't think someone could've tipped them off?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, but who, unless another gang did have their eyes on this place."

"So you mean they knew we'd show up and decided to send the cops our way?"

"Maybe, but regardless, we have to get out of here Neil."

"So what do we do, drive out of here and try to shake the cops?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Come out now, this is your last warning!" The policeman outside said over the loud speaker.

"Neil start up the car, we're going to make a break for it," I said as we ran to the car. I quickly threw the door open and climbed into the front passenger's seat as Neil jumped into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"Alright, this is going to be fun," Neil said as he braced himself. WE could see the gate slowly lift as the cops got ready to head inside. Neil revved up the engine and as soon as the gate opened, he slammed his foot down on the pedal and we sped off.

I could see the cops quickly jump out of the way as we sped out of the warehouse and blasted past the cops. It didn't take them long to get back into their cars and begin chasing us, sirens wailing.

"Man this sucks, why couldn't things go well for once, I was right when I said I had a bad feeling about this," I muttered.

"Look you'll have time to contemplate over this once we are not being chased by cops, for now we need to focus so we can get out of this mess," Neil said as we sped down the streets trying to lose the cops.

Present time:

So there you have it, we went from being chased by cops to attempting a stunt I pulled off in a video game. Our car sailed through the air, over the ditch and by some sort of luck we landed safely on the ground.

"Neil, step on it, we have to get further ahead before the cops can take the long way and catch up."

"Yep, I didn't think we would have made that jump, but let's no waste the advantage we have now," Neil said as he continued to speed down the street. After what seemed like an eternity, the noise of the police sirens died down and our base was finally in sight. Our base was a large apartment building complex, form the outside it looked normal, but the inside was a different story. The only people who came in and out of the building were our members, any friends from Rob's gang and prostitutes. The building had been built specifically for us by some friends of ours in the construction business in exchange for drugs and invites to all of our parties. They are considered to be vital members of our gang as they are the ones who help us with any issues with the building itself, and because of their documents on the structures of various buildings we've targeted in the past.

The apartment complex was four floors with a basement that served as the garage. Our armory was in the basement as well, filled to the brim with hand guns, rifles, anti-tank weapons, grenades, and all the good stuff. The first floor was where we had a large common room that took up the whole floor, training areas on the second floor, a large conference room on the third floor and rooms on the floor as well. The conference room served as the main area for our PR department, which Rise is in charge of. Within that department we've sponsored block parties, educational videos about guns and sex, heck Rise even started up her own lingerie line to promote our gang. Our gang is popular among people, which is why we have so many members, and why the police want to take us down. The fourth floor was where Rise and I lived; the fourth floor was turned into a giant pent house like apartment, which only Rise and I were allowed in.

Neil slowly backed the car into the garage closing the gate once we were inside.

"Well, that didn't go as planned boss."

"Yeah I'd say so, get the others and have them head to the conference room, I'll go see if Rise is awake and be there in a few minutes," I told Neil as headed up the stairs. I made my way up to the fourth floor which was our master bedroom/suite. The door opened to our large common room which then branched out into a small kitchen, weight room, bathroom and bedroom. We had a large hot tub in the grand bathroom and a king sized bed in the bedroom. There was a 65 inch flat screen television in the common room with many game systems hooked up to it or somewhere near it. As I entered the room I saw the television on and as I got closer I could see Rise playing with the PS3. After a moment, Rise turned to see me and got up off the sofa.

"Chris, how'd it go?" Rise said as she walked over to me. We leaned in and kissed before pulling apart.

"Ah well, it went terrible, the cops showed up and we had to make a run for it."

"How'd they know you'd be there, or did they just see the car and decide to follow you?"

"I doubt they just happened to see us, there were way too many of them for that to be plausible."

"So, do you think someone tipped them off?" Rise asked.

"Probably, the question is who, but anyway I called for a meeting so we'd better head for the conference room," I said as I wrapped my arm around Rise and led her out of the room and to the conference room.

When Rise and entered the conference room I saw that Neil, James and Mick were all there, the only one missing was Erik.

"Where's Erik?" I asked.

"He had important business to attend to so he couldn't make it," James answered.

"Well we'll have to start without him right boss?" Mick asked me.

"Yeah, so as Neil probably told you two the cops showed up at the warehouse, and a lot of them."

"Yeah, what the boss said, and I think that someone tipped them off," Neil added.

"So who tipped them off then?" James asked.

"We don't know, but it had to have been someone who knew we were going to be headed there."

"Any idea who boss?" Mick asked.

"I can't really tell it could've been anybody."

"So does that mean we have a double agent in our ranks?" Rise asked me.

"Possibly, it could be some undercover cop or a member of another gang."

"Then how do we find who tipped them off?" Mick asked.

"For now all we can do is question people, Neil and Mick I want you two to question as many of our members as you can, got it?"

"Yes boss," The two said in unison.

"Alright, I think that's all for this meeting, you two can leave, but start questioning people as soon as you can, it's imperative that we find the culprit."

"Of course boss," Neil said as he got up.

"Boss, what do we do if we find the culprit?" Mick asked me.

"If you find him or her, bring them to Rise and I, we'll deal with the culprit personally."

"Alright, got it."

"I'll start questioning people immediately, so I'll be leaving now," Neil said as he headed out of the room.

"I'll do the same, see ya later boss," Mick said as he followed Neil out of the room.

"You think we'll be able to find the person?" Rise asked me.

"Hopefully, then we'll figure out what to do about the culprit."

"Are you okay you seem distracted?"

"I guess a bit, while we were at the warehouse, Hunter called."

"Really what did you say to him?"

"Same thing I said to my parents last time that I'd call back when I was less busy."

"So you aren't going to call him back?" Rise asked.

"No, I can't risk getting too close to them right now, there's always the chance they may find out what's going on."

"Yeah that makes sense; it would be bad if they knew what you were really up to."

"Yeah, if they found out they'd probably react like when they found out about Rob's gang life, which was not a very pleasant reaction."

"They freaked out about it right?"

"Yeah they did, they started shunning him from that point on, it would be the same if they found out about me."

"They'd shun you too, even though you're their son?"

"Yeah, in their eyes I'd be no different than Rob, it doesn't matter if I'm their son or not," I said sighing.

"Well then hopefully they won't find out," Rise said.

"Yeah, hopefully, I don't know what I'd do if they did find out about everything," I said as Rise and I left the room to go unwind and maybe get some rest.

Okay, that's all for this chapter, thanks for reading. Please remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you guys next time. Solarking out.


	3. The Doctor and the Messenger

Hey guys and welcome to chapter three of Love Crime. First thanks to vincent the vizard, Miss Hanamura, SaudraeOfSunday and SuperNova23 for the reviews. Also, as you can tell from the story summary, I am done accepting OCs, thanks to vincent the vizard, SuperNova23, SaudraeOfSunday, Miss Hanamura, Kyro tunoku, Okamiwind and magmon 1000 for your submissions, the OCs will be introduced starting at chapter five and onwards. Anyway in this chapter there will be a very fake holiday, a cookie for anyone who knows who this fake holiday celebrates and the number associated with that person, which should be easy. I do not own Persona; I do own the plot and all my OCs.

CH.3: The Doctor and the Messenger

Today was a big day in the Death Dragons Headquarters; it was National David Tennant Day for us. Okay, maybe not National, but it should be. The headquarters was decorated all around and I had painted every single door to look like a police public call box, more commonly known as the TARDIS. We were still hard at work trying to find the person, who tipped the cops off, but one day of celebration couldn't hurt, we'd find the culprit eventually. We had all sorts of snacks like fish fingers, bananas, custard and Jammy Dodgers. I had changed my outfit for the party, opting to wear a brown jacket, white button-down shirt, a blue tie and sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror of the bedroom pleased with my appearance. I walked over to the bed-stand, activated my Sonic Screwdriver to make sure it worked and then slipped it into my pocket. I headed out of our private room and headed downstairs towards the conference room where I was supposed to go. I could hear the music that seemed to be coming from the lower floors, the party had started.

I walked into the conference room to see Rise, Mick, Neil and James gathered. We were supposed to have a quick meeting before we headed down to party.

"Everyone, I'd like to begin with a quote," I said clearing my throat," People think that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually – from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint – it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly… timey-whimey…stuff"

"True that boss!" Neil shouted.

"So what's with the quote Chris?" Rise asked me.

"It seemed appropriate, the time that it'll take to catch the culprit will bounce back towards us like a ball, and if it rolls away all we have to do is chase after it."

"Okay, got it, anyway boss the Dalek costumes are ready as well as the Cybermen costumes." James said.

"Good, are all the snacks prepared Mick?" Rise asked.

"They are boss-lady." Mick answered.

"Alright now make sure you all remember your roles, Mick will be the Dalek leader, Neil the Cyberman leader, Rise will be Rose, James will be Rose's father and I shall be the Doctor of course." I said.

"All the other roles have been assigned and we should be ready when the scheduled start time comes." James said.

"Good, well then everyone is there anything you wanted to discuss?" Rise asked.

""Nope, nothing of importance." James answered.

"Alright then everyone, I think it's time we go join the party, Allons-y!" I shouted as the others followed me out of the room. We headed down to the second floor to see that everything had just started. A large group of our members were sitting on one of the sofas watching "The Christmas Invasion" while others were walking around getting snacks from the tables that were set up.

"Everything looks great, we've really outdone ourselves this time." James said as he admired the décor. The place was decked out with streamers, posters, drawings, balloons and a whole bunch of fun stuff.

"Another great party is underway; they just keep getting better and better every time we throw one." Neil added.

"C'mon you guys enjoy the party and take a break for now; this party is only today after all." I said as Rise and I went off to another part of the room. I saw Erik in the corner and headed towards him.

"Ah boss, boss-lady, there you are, it seems everything is going smoothly," Erik said as we approached him

"It is, the others said the costumes are ready, what about the other stuff?"

"All the other props are set and the fan system is prepped, we'll be good to go when the time comes."

"Good to hear, anything else to report?" I asked.

"Not at the moment boss, but this party was a great idea, everyone seems to be enjoying it so far."

"Yeah it was, it'll keep our minds off of everything else," Rise added.

"Well then, Rise and I will be around, we'll let you know when we're ready to start the reenactment," I said as Rise and I walked away.

"Sure thing boss!" Erik called out after us. We started to make our way around the room talking to some of the other members to see how everyone was enjoying the party; everyone seemed to be having a good time.

4 Hours Later:

The party had its climax, which meant it was time for the reenactment. I had managed to track everyone down and got everyone into costume. Our gang members were divided up into either Daleks or Cybermen. The costumes were all pretty well made, which had taken quite some time to make, especially ones as highly detailed as the ones we were using. We had just reached the final part with all the Daleks fighting the Cybermen when there was a loud noise.

"Um, was that from what we're doing?" I asked.

"No, that came from the basement," One member in a Dalek costume said.

"Rise, come with me, we shall investigate," I said as I headed towards the staircase.

"Right behind you!" Rise shouted as she followed me. I grabbed a 9mm handgun as well as another one for Rise and started down the stairs.

"What do you think that noise was?"

"Honestly it sounded like someone busting down the garage door."

"Who'd do that?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out," I said as I opened the door to the garage. As Rise and I entered the garage we saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the garage.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked not recognizing the figure.

"That's not important right now, I have more important things to discuss with you two," The figure responded.

"What important things?" Rise asked.

"Well it's more of a warning than anything else; it has to do with the Shadow research your gang has been doing."

"What about it?"

"I suggest that you stop, though the damage has already been done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"That you've attracted the attention of a group that you shouldn't have, and now they're coming after you Mr. Anderson, or perhaps I should call you Doctor," The figure answered.

"Wait, who's coming after us?" Rise asked.

"A group that hunts Shadows and those who would wish to use them."

"You still haven't told us who you are though."

"Well, you are pretending to be the Doctor, so act more like him, for sure he would be able to figure me out."

"Wait a sec," I said before finally figuring it out," aha, so you're some sort of messenger whose role is to give me a heads-up, or maybe advance the plot some more."

"There you go, know you're thinking!"

"But even with that, who are you exactly?" Rise asked.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"That's a pretty cliché response," I mumbled.

"Cliché or not it's the truth, I am neither a friend nor foe, I am merely an observer."

"An observer huh, do you have anything to do with that Crimson Room?" I asked to which the figure seemed to smile.

"Perhaps, you catch on pretty quickly; do you have any idea of what those tarot cards you hold are?"

"Yeah, Rise told me about it the other day, we use them to manifest something called a Persona," I answered.

"That's correct, but also wrong."

"What do you mean, I've used a Persona before, but this tarot card seems different from before," Rise said.

"Ah very perceptive, well for the answer the tarot cards you two possess are very different from each other, those tarot cards you possess are said to have been born from darkness itself."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well that depends, these Personas can only be wielded by individuals with dark ambitions, people who will do anything to get what they want, no matter the cost. The fact that you two have them means that they chose you for a reason."

"So we're the only ones who can use them, so why us?" Rise asked.

"It's because you two have a great darkness waiting to be awoken from within. Those tarot cards house Personas that manifest through a person's inner darkness, the more darkness there is within a person, the stronger the Persona is."

"So its power depends on how evil the user is?" I asked.

"Yes, and I sense that with you as their wielders, your Personas will be very powerful, just be careful with those Personas, they may very well take you over in the end." The figure said as he seemingly began to fade away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, but the figure had already disappeared. He had seemingly vanished into thin air, or maybe through a space-time rift or something of the sort.

"What do you think he meant by the Personas taking us over Chris?"

"I don't know Rise, but it definitely doesn't sound good."

"I wonder who he was exactly, he just seemed to be a messenger, but I don't know for sure." Rise said.

"Well anyway, we should head back upstairs; people may be getting worried after all."

"Chris, are we going to mention what happened here?"

"No, I don't want to get them involved in this stuff; we're the ones with these evil Personas, not them."

"That makes sense; still the Personas haven't seemed to awaken yet."

"That's right Chris; I wonder how we can get them to awaken?" Rise wondered.

"I don't know, maybe it'll just happen when we least expect it or something like that."

"Still I wonder what group he was talking about, and how would they know about what we're up to."

"That's a good question Rise. Maybe we'll find out whenever we meet those people," I said as we headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in a plane approaching New York (No POV):

A private jet flew over the ocean en-route to JFK Airport from Japan. The jet was owned by the Kirijo Group and currently was out on a mission. Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada and Aigis were on their way to meet up with a friend in the city after they had picked up traces of Shadow activity originating from New York.

"So Mitsuru, what do we know about the situation?" Akihiko asked before taking a sip of some tea. The trio was nearing the destination and had just begun the final debriefing.

"Well, we're here to investigate the Shadow activity Fuuka had detected and the people responsible for it."

"Do we know who's responsible?" Aigis asked.

"Yes we do, a street gang known as the Death Dragons are responsible for multiple robberies in which Shadows were involved, the police have yet to determine who's in charge of the gang, but we have that information."

"How do we have that information so quickly and the police don't?" Akihiko asked.

"We have an agent within their gang, and the information they sent is startling," Mitsuru answered.

"What do you mean?" Aigis asked.

"We got solid information on their leaders, namely the two people in charge of the gang."

"So you mean like the two head-honchos?"

"Yes Akihiko, first is the gang's founder Christopher James Anderson, he comes from a rich family with a famous doctor for a mother and his father is a famous lawyer, however his family no longer lives in New York."

"What about the other boss? Aigis asked.

"The second in command, is Rise Kujikawa."

"Wait a second, Rise Kujikawa as in Risette, the former teen idol?" Akihiko asked surprised.

"Yes, though it may be hard to believe, she is the second in command, it seems she had moved to New York after officially leaving her idol career."

"And somehow she winded up being the co-leader of a notorious street gang."

"Yes, our agent was able to somewhat mess with their plans somewhat, though it probably did little to deter them."

"So, do we know why they are using Shadows?" Aigis asked.

"No we don't, nor do we know how they even know about Shadows or where they are getting them from."

"Do we know what they are after, or is that unknown too?" Akihiko asked.

"Somewhat, we do know that they want to expand their gang's reach, to what extent we don't know."

"So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"We're supposed to meet with our contact once we touch down; he'll debrief us there on anything else we should know."

"Anything else?" Aigis asked.

"No, that's all, just get ready we'll be landing soon." Mitsuru said as the plane approached the airport and the group prepared to disembark.

Meanwhile, Unknown location No POV:

Rob Anderson, older cousin to Chris Anderson and the leader of the Tiger Guns was currently preparing for the soon to be finalized merge with the Death Dragons with his second in command Nick.

"Nick, everything is ready for the merge right?"

"Yes boss, we've put all recruitment operations on hold for now and all of our members understand that for now they will also follow orders from Chris and Rise besides us," Nick answered.

"Alright good."

"Boss, if I may ask, is this really a good idea?"

"Remember that this is only temporary, both of our gangs need the other gangs out of the way to try to properly take over, if we team up our odds go up."

"Yeah, but what about after the partnership is over, then what happens?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, but for now we need to focus on the task at hand, Nick we are going to be meeting Chris and Rise tomorrow for a preliminary strategy meeting."

"Okay, where are we supposed to meet them?"

"Death Dragon Headquarters, naturally its location will be kept secret to all non-members."

"Are their commanders going to be there too?" Nick asked.

"No, this meeting is for leaders only, so just Chris, Rise and us two, there will be a separate meeting where the commanders are informed about everything."

"Do you have any preliminary strategies or a what?"

"I have some ideas but we'll go over them at the meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, are there any final preparations to take care of now before the meeting?'

"No, we can take it easy until then, besides after tomorrow everything will start, and then we'll be too busy to afford to take an extended break."

"Are you expecting trouble from the other gangs?" Nick asked.

"Well it depends, the Hylian Royals will definitely put up a tough fight, the Wild Aces may or may not, and then there's that gang that's rising up, the Lances Noires or rather the Black Lances."

"What about them boss?"

"They're a relatively new gang so they're not quite as strong as the Wild Aces or the Hylian Royals, but they are definitely making their way up through the ranks, its best not to take them lightly."

"Boss, exactly how dangerous are the Hylian Royals, I never hear too much about them."

"That's what makes them so dangerous, they can carry out their operations so swiftly and so quietly and yet the effects are tremendous."

"Surely they'll slip up someday."

"Yeah that's part of my plan, get them to take the fall instead of us, but we'll discuss that tomorrow, they aren't as flashy as my cousin and his gang are," Rob said sighing.

"That's true, I remember that one time the Death Dragons went dancing in the streets blasting Vocaloid music, I remember that Rise disguised herself as Hatsune Miku and Chris went as Kaito, just so they didn't give their identities away."

"Yeah, I had Vocaloid song stuck in my head since then first was World is Mine and the other one, If You Do Do, those songs are still in my head."

"They are good songs though, okay boss can I make a bet?"

"Sure what you think of Nick?"

"Well, if we manage to take down all the other gangs, we'll help the Death Dragons with another Vocaloid street performance, I'll go as Len and you can go as Gaku."

"Sure sounds good to me, but first we need to take down the other gangs first of course."

"Don't worry boss I'm sure we will, it's just a question of when now."

"That's true, even with the best plan it'll take time, which we may or may not have."

"What do you mean by that exactly boss?" Nick asked.

"I can't really explain it but I have a really bad feeling about the future, like a storm is coming or something."

"Well if that's true I hope we're ready then."

"Don't worry we'll be ready, because if we aren't the other gangs will take that chance to crush us." Rob said as he and Nick went their separate ways for the time being. Outside it had begun to pour like it hadn't rained in years. Thunder roared and the winds blew, it was almost like heaven itself was being ripped apart as all sides prepared for war.

Okay that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. I was listening to Vocaloid music while writing this, which is why it appeared at the end, as for the other references; well let's just say that's one of my biggest obsessions. Also, Allons-Y is French for come along with me. Thanks and remember to review fave and follow.


	4. The Shining Darkness

Hey guys welcome to chapter four of Love Crime. Thanks to MissHanamura, vincent the vizard and SuperNova23 for the reviews, I appreciate it. Anyway the first reader submitted OC will appear in the next chapter, so look forward to that. Also there will be a lemon in this chapter, so I will alert you to when it starts and end. Other than that, disclaimer time! I do not own Persona; I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

CH.4: The Shining Darkness

Yesterday's party was still in my mind, along with that mysterious figure. His words still lingered in my mind, all that talk about power and dark intentions seemed like it could be from an episode of Doctor Who or Adventures of Merlin, where there are fantastical elements, not real life. Besides that, today was the day of the strategy meeting with my cousin and his second in command. For the meeting I decided to wear a brownish jacket with the gang symbol on the back, white button-down shirt and a red bow tie, because bow ties are cool. With my Matt Smith inspired outfit on I headed down to the conference room to see that Rob was already there, along with Rise.

"Where's Nick?" I asked Rob as I entered the room and did not see his second in command.

"He had some last minute business to attend to, family stuff."

"Is it okay to have the meeting without him?" Rise asked Rob.

"Yeah, I'll fill him in on the details later, it'd be better not to postpone this meeting just for him."

"Alright if you say so, where should we begin then?"

"Well actually, I'd like to start with some interesting news; it seems that there is a power struggle from within the Wild Aces."

"Really Rob, where'd you hear that?" Rise asked.

"I had assigned some of my boys to keep an eye on the Aces, and they overheard a conversation between two members saying that their boss was at odds with one of his commanders and that two are driving the gang apart."

"That's good then right?"

"It is Chris, however we don't know for sure if that's true or if it's just a ruse of some sort."

"Then I guess we shouldn't get our hopes up too soon, what else?"

"Well we've been trying to keep an eye on the Hylian Royals, but those guys are hard to keep tabs on, the gang's pretty much filled with people like Sheik, there one second, gone the next."

"That's true, we know hardly anything about them, it's incredible how illusive they are," Rise responded.

"Yeah, I don't know how they do it, but however they do it, they're really good."

"Anything else Rob?" I asked.

"Not much else to report, all that's left is to go over any plans we may have."

"Alright, well first I think we should take the Wild Aces out of the picture, they aren't a huge threat, and so we can probably take them out pretty easily."

"I agree with Chris, we should go after them first," Rise said agreeing with me.

"That's what I had figured as well, the question is what we should do to take them out."

"I have an idea," I started as I laid out a map on the table," okay so on this map, the red dots point out places under their control, what we need to do is take over these places, that'll cripple their operations."

"Makes sense, what kind of places are there?" Rob asked me.

"The usual, drug runner fronts, weapon caches, stuff like that, we can use them to cripple their operations and take them for our own purposes."

"Sounds good, what about after that?"

"Once we've gotten control of all of their controlled areas we can make a move on their headquarters."

"Do you know where it is though?"

"We do, we have a contact within their gang who has been sending us information for some time now, we know exactly where their base is," Rise answered.

"Well that makes things a lot easier for us, what else did your contact find out?"

"Lots of good stuff, like some of their upcoming plans, we can stay one step ahead of them with some of this information we got."

"Awesome, so then what's our first move Chris?"

"Okay so my idea is that they have a weapons cache nearby that we should take, if we take that out we can cut off part of their weapons supply and take them for our own distribution."

"Good idea, we'd also be dealing a serious blow to them, especially depending on what they have stashed there," Rob added.

"Right, the place may be heavily guarded, so we'll need to be careful about how we handle this," Rise said.

"Yeah, we should take a good amount of people with us when we head there, just in case anything goes wrong."

"Yeah, so what else do we need to talk about Chris?"

"What do you think about the Black Lances Rob?"

"What do I think about them, well right now they aren't a huge threat right now, but we should keep an eye on them, they are gaining momentum really quickly."

"Rob's right, they have their leader has her own clothing line like I do, it's getting pretty popular too."

"Then I guess we will keep an eye on them after all, just in case."

"That's probably best; anyway what else is there Chris?"

"Not much else Rob, all that's left is to decide on how to deal with the attack on their cache."

"Well how about you guys deal with that place, and we'll deal with another location, hit them on two fronts at the same time."

"Good thinking Rob, we'll execute the plan tomorrow."

"Alright Chris, well I'll talk to you tomorrow morning before we start, I should head back and start filling everyone in."

"Okay, thanks for coming by," I said as Rob headed out of the room.

"Well that was productive," Rise said.

"Yeah it was, we should start rounding people up later to bring along."

"Right, but first there's something else I wanted to do, meet me in our room in a few minutes," Rise said winking as she left the room. It took me a minute, but I soon figured out what she meant, I was going to get laid. After a minute or two I left the conference room and headed upstairs to our private quarters.

Lemon Start:

As I opened the door that led to the master bedroom I saw Rise waiting for me on the bed dressed in very lacey pink lingerie that pushed up her breasts and accentuated her very nice ass.

"So Chris, you ready?" Rise asked me with an infectious and alluring smile.

"You know it baby," I said as I got onto the bed. I pulled Rise close to me as we crashed our lips together in a heated, passionate frenzy. Rise broke the kiss so I could quickly discard my clothing, leaving me in just my boxers.

"I love you Chris," Rise said as we began to kiss again.

"I love you too Rise," I said in between kisses. Rise slowly moved her lips from mine as she trailed kisses from my neck down to my muscular chest and past my hard six-pack till she reached the waistband of my boxers. With a naughty smirk on her face she slowly pulled down my boxers revealing my huge member. Rise firmly grasped my hard length and began stroking it up and down at a slow pace.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still can't get past how huge it is," Rise said as she slowly lowered her head and took my length in her mouth. Rise began to bob her head up and down my length, taking in as much of it as she could. She continued to bob her head up and down, taking it in further and further, only stopping to lick the sides or suck on my balls.

"Oh god Rise, damn that feels so fucking good," I moaned out trying to keep my composure, which was hard to do with the immense pleasure. Seeing how much I was enjoying it, Rise started to take my length deeper and faster. My member was too large for her to take in the entire length, but she was able to take in a good amount of it. Seeing that I was nearing my limit she released my member from her mouth, allowing me to pin her down onto the bed.

"Okay, now it's your turn Rise," I whispered as I unclasped her bra and quickly latched my mouth onto one of her breasts. I used my tongue to lick one of her perky, pink nipples while using my hand to play with the other one. Getting small moans from Rise I continued that, switching my tongue from one nipple to the other. After a bit I began to kiss down her smooth, flat stomach until I reached her pink panties. I pulled down the skimpy pink fabric revealing her small, pink womanhood. I readjusted myself so I could bring my mouth down towards her and plunged my tongue inside of her. Rise immediately moaned from the action as I started to swirl my tongue around inside of her. After a few moments I finally moved my tongue to her sweet-spot and got an immediate reaction from her.

"Damn that feels good, please don't stop Chris," Rise moaned out as I continued to hit her spot. Her breathing became heavy as she tried to keep her composure but failing. After a bit I removed my tongue from inside of her and placed my member right at her entrance.

"You ready Rise?"

"I am, go for it Chris," Rise said as I nodded. I slowly pushed my huge length inside of her, Rise moaning out from the sheer size of my length being inserted into her small entrance. After a bit of effort I was able to fit a good amount of my length inside, not the whole thing because of the size. I began to pump in and out of her, starting off slow and then starting to go faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Oh god, it's so freaking huge, damn that feels so fucking good!" Rise cried out in between heavy breaths. I continued to go harder and faster, my stiff member going as deep as it could.

"Shit, you're so tight Rise," I moaned as I continued to plow into her. After a few minutes I pulled Rise onto my member so she was riding me. Rise began to bounce up and down on my length, taking in as much as she could. I grabbed hold of her firm ass and guided her up and down onto my length.

"Shit, it's so big, so good," Rise moaned out as she continued to ride me. However before we could get any further, the door busted open to reveal Neil.

Lemon Ends:

"Boss, we've… Oh God!" Neil quickly reeled back from the sight before his eyes.

"Neil what the fuck dude, can't you see I'm busy, besides you aren't even supposed to be up here!" I yelled as I pulled out of Rise as the two of us quickly gathered our clothes.

"I know, sorry, but it's an emergency boss."

"Well then it had better be a big fucking emergency or I'm not going to be too pleased that you interrupted us," Rise snapped.

"It is boss-lady, the Wild Aces showed up outside trying to force their way in."

"Shit, why didn't you tell us sooner then, alright we'll head downstairs," I said as Neil rushed down the stairs. After quickly getting dressed again Rise and I quickly ran down to the first floor where many of our underlings we gathered.

"Guys what's the situation?" I asked the large group by the doors.

"Oh boss, lady-boss, the Wild Aces leader is outside with a group of their members," The one guy said.

"Alright leave this to us," I said as the group stepped out of the way so Rise and I could head outside. As we stepped outside we were greeted by a large group of members from the Wild Aces, in the middle of the group stood their leader, Patrick Lancaster. Patrick was a tall man with pale skin, messy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with the gang symbol on the left side, an ace playing card with a gun in it, along with blue denims and worn out sneakers. Out of all the gang leaders he was the oldest at 29, with myself and Rise as the youngest. At first he didn't think much of us, however once our gang had started to do better than his, he began to pay special attention to us.

"Well if it isn't the Dark King and the Dark Queen, what made you two come down from your thrones?" Patrick asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Patrick?"

"Straight to business huh Chris, well I heard about your partnership with the Tiger Guns, and I thought my gang should join you guys, the three of us could destroy the Hylian Royals."

"Not in a million years Patrick," I said bluntly.

"Chris is right, there's no way we'd team up with you guys," Rise said in agreement.

"You sure about, after this the offer will no longer be available."

"Like I said before, not in a million years Patrick," I repeated.

"Well that's too bad, because if you're not with us, you're against us, which means you two need to be dealt with," Patrick snickered as his underlings approached us. It was at this point that I felt a burning sensation from my pants pocket and pulled out the tarot card I had received. It was covered in what looked to be black flames, yet there was no pain like one would feel from touching fire. I looked over to see that Rise had pulled her card out too, and it was also covered in black flames. As I looked back at the card in my hand I heard a voice ring through my head.

"I am thou, Thou art I." The voice seemed to come from the card and I soon found myself in what to be a large empty space. I saw what looked to be some sort of demonic king in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Rex Daemonum; I have chosen you to become my vessel."

"I have a question, I was told that I had this tarot card because I was chosen, since I have dark ambitions, is that right?"

"Yes that is correct, I and Regina Tenebrarum sensed the darkness within you and your girlfriend and we deemed that it was great enough for us to aid you."

"But why aid us at all?"

"We are empowered by those with blackened hearts or those with a great hidden evil within them."

"So you'll lend us power because of how we wanna take over New York?"

"Precisely, as the darkness within you grows you'll be able to manifest even more of our power and use it for yourself."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish," Rex Daemonum said as he seemingly faded into my body. After a bright light flashed I found I was back to where I was before, but I saw something new. I had a deep blue gun blade in my hand and looked over to see that Rise was now holding a giant chain scythe for some reason. I noticed that her left eye was now glowing purple for some reason. I quickly turned and saw myself in a nearby mirror; my right eye was no longer green but a bright blue. The two of us seemed to be radiating with a dark aura of sorts, but I wasn't too sure.

"What the hell is going on here?" I turned to see Patrick shaking trying to figure out what was going on.

"Not sure, but maybe this'll be fun," I said as I raised my gun blade turning it to its gun form.

"Let's take out the trash Chris," Rise said as she readied her chain scythe.

Music begins, Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising OST):

Rise quickly ran forward swinging her scythe at the first group of Wild Aces slicing clean through them. I quickly followed her shooting off rounds at the other members from that group. As I quickly reached Rise I turned my gun blade back to its sword form and ran next to Rise.

"Let's tag team them Chris!"

"You got it Rise!" The two of us mowed through the second group, massive amounts of blood erupted splattering everywhere in the wake of the assault. We continued to plow through the gangsters slicing in unison for the maximum amount of carnage. Bracing myself I jumped onto Rise's scythe as she spun it around. I was sent flying at a fast pace and quickly reverted my gun blade back to its gun form and started blasting away. As I neared the group I quickly turned it back into a sword and slashed through the first enemy I saw. Driving my gun blade deep into his chest I used my feet to push myself off him and towards the next victim. I continued this and was met with some resistance, but all of their gun shots or bat swings were futile and missed by a long shot. Finally reaching the end of my run I landed safely on the ground to see the bloodbath behind me, and the one that was near Rise as well. The only one left was Patrick.

Music End

I saw Patrick shaking where he stood; he stood there shaking in fear at the bloodbath in front of him.

"Hmm, are you next?" Rise asked as she slammed the blade of her chain scythe into the ground.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Patrick stuttered out as he cringed in fear. Someone once told me that if you look a person in the eyes, you can see their fear if you concentrate. Looking into his eyes I could see how terrified he was, terrified of the slaughter before him and the possibility of his own death. I looked at the blood bath in front of me and couldn't believe it. But when I looked at my gun blade and my hands, I saw blood, blood that proved I had violently murdered more than a dozen people, many who were too scared to fight back. People who didn't welcome death, but were unable to escape it, the bodies of those people lay before us, lifeless people who were denied a future. Rise and I were never more deserving of the names Dark King and Dark Queen, we had descended from our thrones to deal judgment upon our enemies, and they were all guilty, guilty of opposing us. Death was the verdict, and our underlings seemed pleased, slightly disturbed from the sight, but glad we took out those who threatened us.

I watched as Patrick ran as fast as he possibly could trying to stay alive. As our members began the clean-up Rise and I stood there like the demons we seemed to have become, the Demon King and his Demon Queen. We had become the corrupted light in the darkness, the demons shining in the darkness.

Okay, that's all, I felt like ending it on a dark note this time. Yes there will be character death, however reader submitted OCs will not die, so don't worry about that. In case you are wondering, Rex Daemonum is Latin for King of Demons, and Regina Tenebrarum is Latin for Queen of Darkness, four years of studying Latin is finally paying off. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow, see you all next time.


	5. Order of Chaos

Hey guys and welcome to chapter five of Love Crime, thanks to SuperNova23, vincent the vizard, MissHanamura and SaudraeofSunday for you reviews. To MissHanamura, yes the last few paragraphs were like poetry, unintentional but great. Anyway this chapter will feature the first reader submitted OC, so thanks to Okamiwind for submitting the OC. I do not own Persona, I only own Chris and my other OCs, and reader submitted OCs are owned by them.

CH.5: Order of Chaos

Unknown 1st person POV:

I walked down the empty streets of New York with a destination in mind. My name is Neon Kurabasa, and I came here from Chicago to get away from some people, something I don't like to talk about. I was here in New York to join a gang, that way I can get a fresh start. The Death Dragons were said to be accepting a select number of members at the moment, one who would hopefully be me. Their agent was going to be at the local pool hall, which is where I was headed.

I walked into the pool hall and began looking around. The place seemed rather empty save for a few people scattered around. I walked over to the bar and took a seat as the bar tender approached me.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked me. I had spoken to someone else prior to today and had been given instructions on what to say to the bar tender.

"I report here today to offer my service and loyalty to the great Dark King and Dark Queen." As I said that, the bar tender looked at me and handed me a card with an address.

"Go to this address, but make sure that no one follows you because this is a secret location after all."

"Alright, thanks," I said as left the building. The place didn't seem to be too far from where I was. I walked down the desolate streets wondering where everybody was. I had heard there had been some sort of massacre that had everyone scared. Supposedly it had started with a gang dispute and then one side massacred the other. The police were said to be hard at work trying to figure out who the perps were, but they didn't seem to be getting too far.

After a short walk I came across a large apartment building complex, I had arrived. As I entered the building, I saw a desk off to the side with a lady behind it. Once I walked up to the desk the lady looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, do you have your card?" I assumed the lady was talking about the card the bar tender had given me. I pulled the card out of my pocket and placed it on the desk in front of the lady. She took the card, looked it over for a minute or two and then nodded.

"Wait here a second, I'll get Neil and he'll show you around," the lady said as she grabbed the nearby phone. She quickly made her call and returned to me.

"He'll be with you in a moment or two, just take a seat and wait for him," the lady said pointing to the nearby bench. I walked over and took a seat beginning to take in the surroundings. The lobby was modestly decorated with a few plants and some pictures but not much else. A few minutes later a guy came down from the stairs, I assumed it was Neil.

"So you're a new recruit huh?"

"I am, my name is Neon Kurabasa," I introduced.

"Good to meet you, I'm Neil one of the members of the Revenant Wings, the commanders of the Death Dragons."

"Revenant Wings, the name sounds familiar to me."

"Yeah, the boss usually gets the names of any groups or pretty much anything from video games or television shows," Neil commented.

"So what now?"

"Now I'll give you the tour Neon, follow me," Neil said as he led me up the stairs.

Neil gave me the grand tour of the base, from the armory/garage to the PR office. We were just finishing up in the PR office when the door opened and two people stepped in. The first person was a tan skinned guy with dark hair who looked to be either 19 or 20. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see he was incredibly muscular. Standing next to him was a girl who looked to be the same age. She was about a foot shorter than the guy and I could tell she was Japanese. She had pretty white skin, reddish brown pigtails and big brown eyes. She was wearing a tight black tank-top with black leather short-shorts that showed off her slim waist and long legs.

"Boss, boss-lady how are you two feeling?" Neil asked the two. It took me a minute, but it soon clicked that these two newcomers were the leaders of the Death Dragons, the Dark King and the Dark Queen.

"Better, not 100% but better than a few days ago," the boy answered before looking at me," so are you a new recruit?"

"Yeah, my name is Neon Kurabasa," I said to the shirtless boy.

"Good to have you Neon, I'm the leader of the Death Dragons, Chris Anderson."

"Hello, my name is Rise Kujikawa, Chris' girlfriend and co-leader of the Death Dragons," the girl said. I could tell she was Japanese based on her thick accent.

"Um boss why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Neil asked Chris.

"Because I didn't feel like it, simple as that Neil, is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not boss, I was just curious."

"So Neil have you given Neon the full tour?" Rise asked.

"Yes I have boss-lady; we had just finished it when you two entered."

"Alright good, we'll take over from here, we have some things to over with Neon, so we'll be going now." Chris said as he signaled for me to follow him and Rise out the door so I could begin my new life with the Death Dragons.

POV Shift, Neil's POV:

I watched Neon, the boss and the boss-lady exit the room leaving me behind. A lot had happened during the week, after the massacre. At first I couldn't believe what I had seen the bosses do to the members of the Wild Aces, it was just so unexpected. I mean I was glad they got rid of them, but it seemed to be too much the way they did it. It was kinda scary, I mean their eyes changed color, they pulled weapons out of thin air and they had these creepy black auras around them, it was like it was from an anime or something like that. After all the carnage was cleaned up, the two of them had passed out and were out cold for two days. We were all worried about them, and were overjoyed when they had finally woken up. They were still recovering from whatever had happened and still probably need more time to recover. During the time they were recovering the other gangs began to make their move. The Black Lances were gaining even more followers and the Hylian Royals were as active as ever. The Wild Aces were a different story; it was hard to tell if they were afraid of us now or angrier than ever, but my money is on the second one, they'd probably be out for blood now. While we were all bothered by the situation with the other gangs, there was a silver lining. Yesterday, the boss had gone out to run an errand and get some fresh air, and I followed him. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but was surprised when I saw him walk into a jewelry store. I eventually saw him walk out and slip a small black box into his pocket, I knew right away what it was, but I had no idea when he was going to use it. It would probably give everyone something good to talk about if he did it soon, but knowing him, he would rather wait for the perfect moment.

All of what was going on reminded me of when I first joined the Death Dragons a few months back. My life had hit rock bottom and wanted a change, which was when I met Rise.

Flashback, 6 months earlier:

It was a quiet afternoon and I had nothing to do, and nowhere to go. I had gotten evicted from my apartment because I had missed too many rent payments and the land lord had enough of it. He was an asshole anyway so I was glad to not have to see him again. Things only got worse from there, I ended up losing my job and my girlfriend as a result of that, she was kind of a slut anyway, so good riddance I say. A friend of mine said I'd be able to stay with him for as long as I needed to, hopefully it wouldn't be for too long. I was on my way to the local corner store when I heard a commotion from a little down the road. I ran in the direction I had heard some shouting until I reached an empty lot. There seemed to be gang members facing off, about four people on each side. They were talking but I couldn't quite tell what they were talking about, but it was evident that one side was more pissed off than the other. Out of nowhere one of the gangsters pulled out a gun, but wasn't able to do anything because someone shouted at him.

"Hey stand down!" I looked towards the left to see a young woman approaching the group. She looked to be 19 and had reddish brown hair that was in pig tails. Based on her wardrobe I could tell she was with the group that had pulled out the gun.

"Shit, guys let's get out of here," The leader of the other group said as they bolted. It seemed like that they were afraid of the girl that had just shown up. I watched her talk to the guys who remained until they walked away, however after they left, the girl saw me and approached me.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked me.

"Uh, not too long why?"

"No particular reason, so how much did you see?"

"A bit, not enough to know what was going on though."

"Okay, so why'd you stick around and watch?"

"I don't know, it seemed interesting I guess," I said until I saw the emblem on the girl's jacket, as silver dragon with a holding a scythe and a skull, the Death Dragons. I had heard they were a gang that was becoming very strong and incredibly popular.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked me.

"Well, based on your outfit I know you're with the Death Dragons, but that's all."

"That's right; my name is Rise Kujikawa, co-leader of the Death Dragons."

"Wait, co-leader as in the second in command?" I asked not believing what she said.

"Yep, my boyfriend is the leader and founder of the gang, which makes me the second in command."

"Wow that's pretty awesome."

"It is pretty awesome, so what's your name?" Rise asked me.

"Neil Hammerson, by the way you don't look old enough to be a gang leader."

"Age doesn't matter, I'm 19 but that doesn't matter, my boyfriend is leader and he's only 20."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for a 19 and 20 year old."

"Why how old are you?"

"I recently turned 23."

"You see, you aren't that much older than us, are you in any gang right now?" Rise asked me.

"No, I recently lost my house and my job, so I'm not doing anything right now."

"Hey, how about you join the Death Dragons, you'll get plenty of jobs from it and a place to stay."

"Really, you want me to join?"

"Yeah, I've started to take a real liking to you and you seem like you'd be a good addition to our gang."

"Hey why not, sure I'll join."

"Great follow me then Neil." Rise said as she signaled for me to follow her.

Everything that happened to me after that was surreal, meeting the boss for the first time and then becoming one of the commanders. I owe a lot to both Chris and Rise, and have made it my goal to repay them one day for everything that they've done.

POV shift, Chris' POV:

Rise and I had just finished talking with Neon about being a member of the gang, and we were ready to relax. We hadn't been able to do much the past few days as we recovered, but things were getting up. We were both feeling a lot better than we had felt right after the fight, and our Personas hadn't spoken to us again yet, maybe they would once we were all better. However, yesterday I had made a big decision; I had bought a ring for Rise. It was a pretty expensive ring, but it would be worth it in the end. I had no idea when I was going to pop the question, but I'd figure that out eventually. The problem would be with my family, they'd want to be there for my wedding but with my role as gang leader it probably wouldn't go well. I couldn't imagine how they would react to me being the leader of such an infamous gang, it would probably ruin the mood of the wedding, but that gave me an idea. I could still invite them to the wedding and then just make shit up. I could make up where I met Rise or what I'm doing, and I could say Neil and the others were just co-workers and friends. The public didn't know what I looked like, or what my real name was so it would work out perfectly. I decided to do something I didn't think I would do, call my family. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I had gotten from my brother and waited. A minute later someone picked up and I heard my mother's voice.

"Hello who is it?" This was it, the point of no return.

"Mom, its Chris." I could tell she was surprised as I heard her gasp, but she seemed very happy.

"Chris, I'm so glad you finally called, we've missed you, how are you?" My mother asked obviously very excited.

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm great, everyone here is doing well, but we've all been worried about you since you never call back when you say you will."

"Uh, sorry about that I've been really busy with stuff, anyway Mom I had a reason for calling you."

"Sure what is it Chris?"

"Uh well, I'm calling to tell you that sometime next week I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me." There was nothing but silence for a moment or two until my mother started to squeal.

"Oh my God, really Chris, I mean we didn't even know you had a girlfriend, how long have you been dating?"

"A little more than a year now."

"That's incredible news, are you sure she'll say yes though?"

"Yeah, don't worry she'll say yes."

"What's here name?"

"Rise Kujikawa, I met her not long after she moved here from Japan."

"Japanese huh, is she pretty?"

"Yes she's pretty; she was a teen idol in Japan for a while."

"Wow, so Chris everyone will be thrilled to hear the news, will we be able to meet her before then?"

"I'll try my best, like I said I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll try to take off some time to visit and bring Rise with me," I said not sure if I would keep my word or not.

"Alright, see what you can work out Chris, I have to go finish some work so I'll talk to you again, so please remember to call okay?"

"I know Mom, bye."

"Okay take care of yourself." My mother said as she hung up. It wasn't so bad talking to someone from my family again, and maybe inviting them to the wedding that would eventually happen might work out, hopefully. Now I knew I was going to pop the question in a matter of days, how was the question now, but I'd figure that out soon enough. From out of nowhere I felt a burning sensation and realized it was just like when the tarot card had activated. I once again found myself in a blank white space face to face with Rex Daemonum.

"It's been a bit since I last saw you, what's up?"

"I sense a great danger approaching, a group of individuals who could be a threat to you and Rise," Rex Daemonum answered.

"Do you mean that group that hunts Shadows?" I asked recalling the warning the messenger had given us.

"Yes, however as you are now you will not be able to defeat them, that is unless you want me to give you the power to do that."

"So you can give me even more power so I can defeat them?"

"Yes, Regina Tenebrarum can do the same for Rise, there is a condition however."

"What's the condition?"

"When you succeed in your plan of conquest you will build and rule the city to my specifications."

"Sounds interesting, alright you've got a deal."

"Very good, I sense that your lover has agreed to the same deal as well, I shall infuse more of my power inside of you." Rex Daemonum turned into a black flame that seemingly went inside of me. I felt a tremendous burning sensation; it felt as if I was being burnt to the bone. However, I could also feel power starting to flow through me, like the flame had ignited a deep hidden power. Clenching my fists I could feel power radiating forth, it seemed that it was finally time to build my order of chaos.

Okay everyone that's all for this chapter, thanks for reading. Please remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Solarking pulsing out.


	6. Raging Battle

Hey guys and welcome to chapter six of Love Crime. Sorry for the delay, my computer lost a tragic battle to a flight of stairs, thanks for being so patient. Thanks to MissHanamura, Okamiwind and SuperNova23 for the reviews, I appreciate it. Anyway I do not own Persona or its characters, I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot, reader submitted OCs belong to their respective owners. Finally I thought I would include a list of most of the gang/ character themes that will be included in the story, with the anime in brackets, or parenthesis if it's from a video game and the artist afterwards, the same list is in my profile with links to the songs, so look there too:

Death Dragons Theme: White Dragon and Shadow Dragon- [Fairy Tail]: Fairy Tail OST 3

Wild Aces Theme: Rules of Nature- (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST)

Black Lances Theme: Limit Break [Cardfight Vanguard- Anime] By: Jam Project

Tiger Guns Theme: Mystogan's Theme- [Fairy Tail]: Fairy Tail OST 1 or 2

Rise's Theme: Song 4 U (Tales of Xillia 2) By: Ayumi Hamasaki

Chris' Theme: Infinite Rebirth [Cardfight Vanguard]: By: Daigo

Louise's Theme: With You [Remix] (Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 3) By: Back-On

Investigation Team's Theme: Believe in my Existence [Cardfight Vanguard]: By: Jam Project

CH. 6: Raging Battle

No POV

1:30 P.M, Wild Aces Warehouse:

Chris, Neon and Neil walked into a small warehouse that was located in the lower east side of Manhattan with a goal in mind. This warehouse was one that was occupied by the Wild Aces and was thus one of the targets on the list.

"So what are we looking for exactly boss?" Neon asked. Prior to leaving for the warehouse, it had been decided that they would hit multiple locations at once. Chris, Neon and Neil were at drug storage facility, while two other groups were elsewhere. Rob, Nick and Mick were at a weapons warehouse while Rise, Erik and James were at a supply warehouse. The plan was to hit all three so that when the Wild Ace's responded they would have to split up their forces to be able to get to all three sites.

"Ideally we're looking for something that can override the security protocols, but I don't know if we'll be able to find that so easily though."

"What about the drugs they have here boss, are we gonna take them for ourselves or what?" Neil asked Chris.

"Grab whatever you want, the main reason we're here is to divide their forces, remember it's their armory we're after."

"Wait so boss, then why did you come here with us instead of going to the armory?" Neon asked.

"Because they're expecting both Rob and I to be at the armory, if Patrick gets there and finds out I'm actually here, if he wants to get payback he'll have to leave the armory and come here instead, and when he does we'll be ready."

"But boss what if he doesn't, you have a back-up plan right?" Neil asked Chris.

"Of course I do Neil, but we'll get into that if we have to, hopefully that won't be the case though."

"Boss I found what could be a security box or something." Chris walked over to where Neon's voice was coming from and saw the white box he was referring to.

"Bingo, this is the security box alright," Chris said as he opened the box," alright it looks like that this controls the cameras and something else, not sure what though."

"The electricity maybe?" Neon asked.

"Hmm, I guess it could be that but…" Chris was cut off when his walkie-talkie went off.

"Chris its Rob you there?

"Yeah what's up?"

"We can't do anything here, all the weapon crates are equipped with all sorts of security devices, and there's nothing here to deactivate them, can you do it from where you are?"

"I don't know, but I'll try something," Chris said as he began to fiddle with the buttons inside the box. After a few seconds of button pressing a light in the box flashed and an alarm sounded.

"Okay Chris that did the trick, but is that an alarm on your end?" Rob asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, the Wild Aces will probably make their move now, be careful," Chris said as he put the walkie-talkie away.

"Boss, I got in touch with the other group and they're preparing as well," Neil said.

"Okay good, because the Aces will probably put up a fight this time."

Meanwhile with Rise's group:

"Boss lady, our scouts say that the Wild Aces are on their way here right now," James said to Rise.

"Okay thanks, you two can go outside and help our men there, I'll stay here and deal with any who enter," Rise said.

"But boss lady, the last time you fought you and the boss spent days recovering," Erik said referring to the fight from the week before.

"Don't worry, that won't happen this time, so just trust me and go," Rise said to the reluctant duo. James and Erik gave her one last worried look before turning to go outside. In a matter of minutes gunfire could be heard and footsteps were heard. After a few minutes a large group of Wild Aces' members appeared in front of Rise.

"Well it looks like we can get our revenge on the Dark Queen, let's get her boys," The leader of the group said as they approached Rise.

"We'll see about that, Regina Tenebrarum!" Rise shouted invoking her Persona. Regina Tenebrarum appeared and disappeared into Rise as her eye changed color and the dark aura returned. Her chain scythe materialized in front of her, and some of the Wild Ace grunts seemed to start getting nervous.

Music Starts- Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail OST 1):

The grunts began to fire off rounds at Rise, but she was able to stop them by spinning her scythe around. Pulling a second scythe out thin air, Rise ran forward spinning the scythes by their chains slicing several of the grunts down, blood splattering all over the floors.

"Well let's try out some of my new powers since I agreed to that deal," As rise concentrated her scythes became covered in fire much to her delight. Swinging her now fiery chains around she ignited the next group of enemies who began to scream and run as they tried to put the flames out.

"Men, don't back down because that bitch is going to get it now!" The leader said as more of their forces charged ahead. Rise slowly advance through the crowd mowing them down and lighting them on fire as the screams continued. Soon only the leader of the group was left, and he didn't seem afraid at all.

"So it's just us two now huh, are you afraid?" Rise asked.

"No I'm not, there's no way I'd be afraid of a girl."

"Oh looks like someone has balls of steel huh, well I don't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Look around, look at all the carnage, how can you not be afraid?"

"Because I'm not afraid of dying."

"Yep balls of steel, but that'll only get you so far, now how would you like to die, burning or slicing?" Rise asked with a sinister smirk.

"So the boss was right, you really are some sort of demon, your boyfriend too."

"Demons huh, what gives you that idea?"

"Because how you two killed everyone that day, and how you just killed by fellow gang members just now, you're just some kind of monster."

"So what, are you going to do anything about it?" Rise said as she approached the man with her fiery scythe.

"I'm going to kill you that's what!" The guy shouted as he pulled the trigger of his gun, but Rise was gone.

"Nice try but apparently I can teleport now," Rise said as she reappeared behind the guy and swung her scythe, ending the man's short life in an instant.

Music Ends

James and Erik re-entered the warehouse to be greeted by the carnage, blood covered the entire room with lifeless bodies everywhere and Rise in the middle of it all.

"Boss-lady, did you do all this?" James asked slightly afraid of the woman in front of him.

"The hell kind of question is that, of course I did this, and it felt great!" Rise shouted out in a demented sounding voice.

"Boss-lady are you okay?" Erik asked. Rise went silent before holding her hands to her face and a moment or two later removed them looking relieved.

"Don't worry I'm okay, I think I'm still learning to control these powers, but I'll get that done eventually."

"Uh, whatever you say boss-lady," James said a little afraid of Rise and what she had done to the group from the Wild Aces.

"Okay so what's the situation outside guys?"

"Everything's okay outside boss-lady, the other members who came here mad a break for it and we couldn't catch back up to them," Erik answered.

"Alright that's fine, if they ran that means they don't pose a threat to us, besides if they decide to come back I can just kill them all," Rise said as she began to go through the various crates.

"Hey James," Erik began to say once Rise was out of sight," have you noticed something weird about the boss and boss-lady?"

"Yeah, I have noticed, it's like they're changing and for the worse."

"At first I thought it was only when they use those personas, but they seem like that all the time now."

"Yeah, I mean they still act the same in terms of still being the perverted and sex obsessed couple but they seem I don't know, darker."

"I guess we'll have to keep our eyes on them just in case."

"Hey James, Erik stop chit-chatting and start taking anything we may need!" Rise yelled snapping the two out of their conversation.

"Well, she's certainly as bossy as ever I guess," James said as he and Erik began to open some crates.

"Yeah she is," Erik agreed as they started to search through the crates.

Meanwhile with Chris' Group:

"Alright guys the Wild Aces will probably be here soon, so get ready."

"You got it boss, we'll head outside, come on Neon," Neil said as he headed outside.

"Right behind you Neil," Neon said as he followed him out of the warehouse.

Chris' POV:

The alarm stopped ringing a few minutes later and I heard footsteps approaching.

"Well look who we have here," I turned to see Patrick approaching me.

"So the big boss has decided to pay me a visit huh?"

"Like I'd let anyone else get this opportunity."

"And what is this opportunity exactly?"

"The opportunity to take you down obviously."

"Yeah right Patrick, you tried that last time and it didn't go very well, unless you've forgotten what happened already."

"There's no way I could forget that, not ever, I swear I'm going to make you pay for that Chris."

"I'd like to see you try Patrick," I said snickering.

"Don't test me; I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you, well I'm not afraid."

"Well you should be, because I have a little surprise."

"What is it?" I asked as Patrick pulled out a switch.

"I bet you didn't know the warehouses were rigged to blow, the one Rob is at and of course the one with that bitch you call a girlfriend."

"You wouldn't dare, there are members of your gang there too along with all your resources."

"Oh, I think I would dare, here we go!" Patrick shouted as he pressed the switch, but no explosion was heard.

"No big explosion huh Patrick?"

"What the hell we should've heard the explosion, what did you do?"

"I figured you'd have some last resort plan so we took the necessary pre-cautions, we found the explosives and de-activated them."

"But we should've known if you did that!"

"Yeah, but we de-activated them while the alarms were ringing, that masked it."

"Stupid alarm system," Patrick mumbled.

"So your plan has fallen apart, now what?"

"I'm going to take you down that's what!" Patrick shouted as he charged at me.

"Alright I'll take you on Patrick!" Patrick closed in with his fist cocked back. He closed in on me sending his fist flying towards me. It was a very predictable and easy to dodge; I quickly stepped aside, grabbed his arm tightly and twisted it, efficiently breaking it.

"Shit, god damn that hurts!" Patrick screamed out from the pain. Without a moment of hesitation I slammed my foot into his leg knocking him down. He cried out as he was slammed onto the ground with a big thud.

"Do you give up Patrick?" I asked slamming my foot down on his crouch causing him to scream.

"Holy shit, damn that hurts like hell, okay I give up, just don't hurt me anymore," Patrick begged.

"Well, since you put it that way, okay," I said as I removed my foot from his crouch.

"So what are you gonna do now, leave?" Patrick asked me from the ground still in extreme pain.

"And just leave you here, maybe I will," I said as I went over to the white switchbox and began fumbling around with the wires and switches.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Stuff, you'll find out soon enough Patrick," I said as I picked up the detonator.

"No, wait please don't!"

"Sorry but begging won't help, I will crush anyone who dares get in my way, that's how I roll," I said as I walked out of the warehouse. I saw Neon and Neil off in the distance and hit the switch. Behind me the warehouse blew up into a fiery blaze and I could hear Patrick scream out as he met his end.

"Boss, Patrick he's in there right?" Neon asked me pointing towards the fiery blaze.

"Yeah he is, we'd better get out of here though, and the cops will be here soon."

"Yeah you got it boss, I'll contact the other groups and tell them to pull back now," Neil said as he took out his walkie-talkie.

"Did you really have to blow the place up boss?" Neon asked me.

"I don't know, maybe not but that was the first thing that came to my mind, he's better off dead and this way we know for sure he's dead."

"I guess so; I mean there's no way he survived that after all."

"Obviously, but anyway we need to leave now," I said as the three of us jumped into our car and sped off back towards our headquarters.

A few hours later:

Rise and I were snuggled up together in bed watching T.V when the news came on with a breaking story, we both knew what it was going to be about.

"I'm here in the New York marina with a developing case," the reporter started," earlier today the wreckage behind me was a warehouse but now nothing stands there. At around 2:00 pm a massive explosion was heard by people in the neighborhood and heard by the police. Police officials arrived at the scene about ten minutes after the explosion." The police commissioner then appeared on the screen.

"At this time we can confirm that there was one casualty, the name of the victim is being withheld for investigational reasons and to protect the victim's family. We are also looking into the nature of this incident, and at this time while we cannot say for sure, it seems that this was gang related. In light of this incident and the earlier killing incident we are launching a full- fledged investigation. Also at this time, we have more news, at another warehouse dozens of bodies were found at around the same time. The pictures of the site are being withheld due to the very gruesome nature of the scene; at this time we can confirm that this was gang related activity as well."

"So commissioner, can you say if these events are related to the earlier killing incident?" The reporter asked.

"We can't say for sure but it looks that way, the bodies at the second warehouse have been confirmed to be the members of the Wild Aces street gang, which is the group that was the victimized side in the killings from the previous week."

"Do you have any leads on who the culprits are?"

"At this time we can't say for sure, but in terms of power and numbers, the Death Dragons are at the top of our list."

"Now if the Death Dragon's leaders, the Dark King and the Dark Queen, are the culprits what kind of punishment would they face?"

"Considering the previous crimes their gang has committed, they'd face life in prison, however we are not releasing any more information at this time," The police commissioner said quickly ending the interview.

"Well that was the commissioner of the NYCPD, we'll bring you more information as we get it, so for now I'll turn it back over to the studio," the reporter said as the segment ended. I switched the television off and looked at Rise. After a moment of silence we began to laugh.

"Wow did you hear that, life in prison huh."

"Yeah I know, we've really outdone ourselves this time Chris."

"We sure did, and now that Patrick's out of the way we're one step closer to achieving our goal of domination."

"Yes we are, we'd better start planning our next move soon, especially since the cops are going to be poking around a lot more now since you blew up that warehouse."

"I know, maybe it was too over the top, but it got the job done though."

"Yeah, but we'll worry about the cops another time, let's just get some rest okay?"

"You're right good night," I said as we kissed before heading off to sleep. It had been one hell of a day, but things would only get crazier from here on out.

Okay that's all for this chapter, again sorry for the long delay, the next chapter shouldn't be as delayed but won't be up until I post the next chapter of another story that's also delayed. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow.


	7. Crossroads of Chaos

Hey guys, welcome to chapter seven of Love Crime. Thanks to SuperNova28 for your review as usual. Also, special thanks to magmon 1000 for letting me use your OC. Anyway I do not own Persona 4; I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot. Reader submitted OCs belong to the respective creators.

CH 7: Crossroads of Chaos

Unknown 1st person POV:

I walked through the dark streets of New York heading towards the local bar. I had just arrived in New York and already discovered I might have chosen a bad time to be here. There had apparently been a bombing that was carried out by an infamous gang, but that's all I heard. I was hoping to find out more at the bar which I was told was a good place to get information, but for a price of course. It seemed that people had no idea how they get some of the information they are known for having, but my guess is that the owners of the place have some serious connections. I was hoping I'd be able to get some leads there so I could get some work. As a mercenary for hire I'm always traveling searching for new clients, completing my task and then disappearing. I've been doing it for some time now and have been taking on tougher jobs along the way, which means a higher pay.

I arrived at my destination, a bar called The Dragon's Crown, which seemed like a cool name to me. I entered the bar to see that there were quite a few people inside, it wasn't jam packed but it wasn't empty either. I walked over to where the bartender was, but soon realized he was dealing with some problematic patrons.

"Oh come on dude, can't you give it to us for free?" The first thug said, they seemed to be harassing the bartender for some free drinks.

"Look sir, we don't give handouts to strangers who just walked in, so either buy a drink or go elsewhere."

"You telling us to fuck off man?" The second thug spat out.

"No, I'm asking you politely to pay like the other customers."

"And we're saying we don't feel like paying, so how about you give us free drinks and we won't have to hurt you." At this point the other people in the bar became quiet and looked at the scene that was unfolding.

"Yeah, give us our free drinks now, or else." I finally reached my limit and decided to step in.

"Hey, he said you have to pay like everyone else, so just leave it at that and pay for your drinks."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you ain't our boss!" The first thug yelled.

"Yeah dude, mind your own business and leave before you piss us off."

"Not until you apologize and pay."

"Well that ain't happening, unless you wanna do something about it punk."

"I say we just teach this guy a lesson for sticking his nose in our business," the second thug said as he attempted to punch me. I quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground with as much force as I could. The other guy tried to hit me as well but ended up on the ground with his friend. They both managed to get back up and instead of trying to continue the fight; they decided to make a break for it, bolting out of the bar in seconds. Just when things had seemed to calm down, the door leading to the back lounge flew open. Loud footsteps could be heard and the air in the room became tense. I looked over top see a young girl step out; she looked to be about 20 years old with brownish red pig tails, tight black leather tank-top, tight black leather short-shorts and black dominatrix boots. As she walked out many of the customers put on scared faces and even the bar tender began to shake. Whoever this woman was, it was obvious everyone was afraid of her and she exuded a massive amount of confidence, she definitely seems to be a very powerful person.

"What's going on out here, all the yelling is ruining my romantic evening, someone had better have a good explanation," The girl said with a very commanding voice, she was definitely a powerful individual.

"Boss-lady, there were two men who refused to pay for their drinks and tried to get them for free, however this man managed to fight them off rather quickly," The bar tender said pointing at me.

"Thanks for stepping in, and come see me in the back when you get the chance, we want to talk to you," The girl said smiling as she headed back towards the back lounge.

"Who was she?" I asked the bartender.

"The second in command of the Death Dragons, Rise Kujikawa."

"Wait, Rise Kujikawa?" I asked as I remembered a party I had once been to.

"Yes, why do you know her?"

"Yeah, I had met her at a party back when she was an idol in Japan, I didn't recognize her just now."

"Ah well, in any case since she asked to see you I suggest you go."

"Right thanks," I said as I got up from the stool and headed through the nearby door. The back door opened up to a long dimly lit hallway with several rooms attached to it. The doors to the sides seemed to be locked so I continued down the hallway until I arrived at a large set of double doors. There was a large buff man standing in front of the door preventing anyone from entering.

"State your business," the guard said as he stared at me.

"Rise Kujikawa had asked to see me."

"Hold on a second," the man said as he headed inside the room. After a minute of waiting he returned and nodded, stepping aside so I could enter. The first thing I noticed when I entered was that it was a very lavishly decorated room. The room was lit with dim pinkish lights and the furniture was covered in velvet. There was a water fountain and a pool table in the corner and a television to the other side. I looked ahead of me to see a large sofa behind a table where Rise was sitting with a man. The man looked to be Rise's age and had tan skin and was pretty buff. They signaled for me to approach and I took a seat across from them.

"So what do you think of this room?" The man asked me.

"It's nice, very elaborately decorated."

"You look familiar; didn't we meet at a party or something?" Rise asked looking at me.

"Yeah we met a while back, my sister is a travelling radio head, and my name is Dan Sykes."

"Dan Sykes, ah I remember you now, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before."

"That's fine; I didn't recognize you at first either."

"So who is he Rise?" The guy asked her.

"He's the brother of a radio head I've met a few times, Dan this is my boyfriend Chris Anderson, leader of the Death Dragons."

"Good to meet you, so what did you two want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to thank you for taking care of those two thugs, which was pretty cool of you."

"No problem, I didn't want it to escalate any further."

"We heard you put up a pretty good fight, if you don't mind me asking, how are you good at fighting?" Rise asked me to which I chuckled.

"Well you got me there; the truth is that I work as a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter huh, that's cool, have you been at it for long?" Chris asked me.

"For a while now, I had finished up a job not long ago and came here to get information and now here I am."

"Well now that you're here, are you working for anyone right now?" Rise asked me.

"No, I had come here hoping to get information on any potential clients, why do you ask?"

"Dan, we want to hire you for a job."

"Really Rise?"

"Yes what Rise said, since you aren't a member of any gang you have a lot more freedom than our other members do."

"But what about those two thugs from before, they seemed like they were from a gang, since they know what I look like couldn't they do something to me?"

"Don't worry about them, from what I heard from our agents they were probably members of the Wild Aces, which is in ruins right now."

"So what kind of job did you have in mind for me?"

"Are you good with undercover work?"

"I've done a few jobs like that before, so yeah I am."

"Good, there's a gang called the Black Lances that's gaining power and we don't know much about them, we'd like you to infiltrate their ranks and report back to us on them."

"What kind of stuff should I look for?"

"Anything really, strategies, weapons, information about their members, basically anything you can manage."

"Sounds simple enough, when I report information how should I go about doing that, you know so I don't get found out?"

"You can report it in this bar, we've had people do stuff like this before and this place has always worked fine."

"So Dan will you take the job?" Rise asked me. I took a breath before thinking, I knew very little about the Death Dragons, or about what Rise was like nowadays or anything about Chris, but it did seem very promising.

"Very well I'll take the job."

"Awesome, don't worry you will be very well paid for your services, if you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay in one of our safe houses, it won't be as glamorous as our HQ but it'll be nice."

"That sounds fine, out of curiosity would I be able to see the HQ?"

"In person, not right now, I don't want to run the chance that someone from another gang would see you entering our HQ, but eventually I could give you a video tour, ya know over Skype or something." Chris answered.

"That sounds good, it isn't terribly important, I was just curious."

"So, how do you prefer to be paid, money, drugs or sex?" Rise asked me.

"Uh, what?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"You can either get paid with money, drugs or the services of the girls that work as hookers for our agents."

"Um, I'll take money."

"Alright then, you'll get paid after the job, if you bring back lots of juicy information you'll get paid more of course."

"Of course, is there anything else you wanted to go over with me?" I asked the two gangsters.

"Not really, I'll give you the address of the building you'll stay in and one of our lieutenants will meet with you and help you get settled in." Rise said as she scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to me. I looked at what she had handed me and saw that it had the address like she had just mentioned.

"Just make sure you don't lose that, we don't want it falling in the wrong hands after all."

"Don't worry I know."

"Well Dan, it was good to meet you, but Rise and I should be leaving now, we have a problematic customer to deal with, I'll have a lieutenant meet with you in a bit." Chris said as he and Rise got up.

"It was good seeing you again Dan, and I look forward to our partnership."

"Don't worry I'll do my best." I watched as the two headed out of the room and back into the bar. After a moment of thinking I decided to follow suit and head out.

I continued down the streets walking away from the bar and in the direction of the safe house they mentioned. I finally reached the building and was pleasantly surprised. It was a nice looking two floor apartment complex, it wasn't brand new, but it didn't look too old either. The lobby of the place was small, but cozy looking. As I fully stepped into the lobby I saw a man who looked to be in his 30's standing at the door. He smiled as I approached him.

"You must be Dan; the bosses said you'd be dropping by."

"I am, and you are?"

"I'm Erik, I'm a medic for the Death Dragons and I'm in charge of any scientific research they deal with."

"Cool, good to meet you."

"Likewise, now how about I give you the grand tour, it isn't as big as our HQ but still pretty nice."

"Sure lead the way." I said as we headed up the stairs, I had no idea how the job would go, but I knew it would be an interesting one at the very least.

No POV:

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Aigis were walking through the quiet backstreets of New York heading back to the hotel they were staying at. They had spent the last week doing all sorts of research on the Death Dragons, trying to learn as much as they possibly could about them. During that time they had heard about the atrocities the Death Dragons had committed; from massacring a rival gang twice, to blowing up a warehouse. It was clear that they meant business.

"So Mitsuru what are we going to do exactly, I mean can we really take down the entire gang?" Akihiko asked unsure of their final plan.

"Taking down the entire gang on would be counterproductive, what we need to do is focus on the leaders, they are the main source of the problems."

"I agree, but how can we get to the leaders without going through their underlings?" Aigis asked.

"We need draw them out and I believe I have a plan."

"So what is it Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"Okay, Fuuka had picked up traces of two Personas being invoked here in New York twice each, according to our scanners they seem very different from our Personas and from the ones the Yu Narukami and the others used, if we could detect their Personas, maybe they can sense ours."

"You mean we would invoke our Personas and these other Persona's may sense it?"

"Exactly Akihiko, I can't say for sure if it will work but it's worth trying."

"Mitsuru, if it does work and we encounter them what will we do?" Aigis asked.

"Right now our priority is to first figure how they came to possess their Personas and what they are after, and then we can see how we should deal with them."

"What about just taking them down right then, wouldn't that be easier?"

"No, while I see what you are getting at Akihiko, we know too little about their plans, it would be foolish to rush into a full-fledged conflict without knowing what they want."

"Yeah I guess so, good point, when would we try out this plan of yours?"

"In another day or two, we could still use some time to prepare, after all we have no idea how they will act if we do encounter them."

"How much of a threat do you think they are?" Aigis asked.

"While I cannot say for sure, I can say that they should definitely not be left unchecked, especially since we do not know what they hope to accomplish and how they intend to do that."

"So what information have you dug up Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"I've found some new information on their main leader Christopher Anderson; he seems to be an accomplished martial artist."

"Really, maybe then I'll have to challenge him to see how good he is," Akihiko said.

"Just remember that fighting isn't our main objective right now, I'd like to avoid that for now."

"You do know that we will probably have to fight them eventually right?"

"Yes I'm aware of that Aigis, once we find out more about them we can then go on the offensive."

"So we can start with our plan soon?"

"Yes we will start two days from today Akihiko." Mitsuru said as they headed into the hotel to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile:

Chris and Rise were sitting in the living room of their penthouse watching television when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Chris said as he got up to answer the phone. He began to talk to the person who was calling, but Rise couldn't tell who it was. After a few minutes Chris hung up and sat back down.

"Who was that Chris?" Rise asked.

"You'll never guess who it was."

"Was it someone important?"

"Someone very important actually."

"Have we met this person before?"

"I have, you haven't, and it was back when you first joined."

"So I don't know this mystery person huh?"

"Exactly, but you will when you meet tomorrow."

"Are we going somewhere tomorrow?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, we'll be taking a day trip out of state."

"Sounds fun, where are we going?"

"Washington DC actually."

"Awesome I've wanted to go there for a while, so why are we going?"

"For a meeting about our gang and a possible second alliance," Chris answered.

"Interesting another alliance huh, will it be worthwhile?"

"It'll be very worthwhile indeed."

"As long as it isn't a waste of trip then awesome."

"Don't you wanna know who we'll be forging an alliance with?"

"Of course I wanna know, so stop dragging it out and tell me already!"

"You got, Rise we're going to DC to join forces with an old friend of mine Ava, who just so happens to be the newly elected President of the United States and the leader of the 3rd Street Saints."

Okay that's all for now, thanks for reading. Now the next chapter will set up the groundwork for the sequel which will be a Persona X Saint's Row story. Since the Boss is never given a name in the series since you create a character, I'll be using my character from Saint's Row 4. See my profile for more details, and if you've played Saint's Row 4, you know what the sequel to this story will be like. Anyway now that I've teased you enough remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time.


	8. The United Saints of America

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 8 of Love Crime. Thanks to SuperNova23, Okamiwind and krikanalo for your reviews. Now as I said before, this chapter is important as it will lay the ground work for the sequel, which as mentioned before will be a Persona X Saint's Row story. The Boss in my story will be based off my in game character I created in both Saint's Row 3 & 4. There will be a lemon in this chapter, so I'll tell you when it starts and when it ends. I do not own Persona or Saint's Row; I own my OCs and the plot. Reader OCs belong to their respective creators.

CH 8: The United Saints of America

Rise's POV:

Chris and I had just arrived at a small diner in Washington D.C and were currently waiting for the President. I was surprised that this was picked as the meeting place, even though it was empty. Apparently the President had requested this space and the general public were not being let in or near the place. I didn't know much about this new President, despite her being the first female President; I don't pay much attention to politics. I did know that she is also the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, the most famous street gang in the United States. Chris didn't really say much about how he knew her, but maybe she would tell me herself. As we were chowing down on some lunch I heard the door open and turned to see who I assumed was the President, and I couldn't believe what she looked like.

She had long, layered bright red hair with green eyes and was dressed in a salmon colored wife beater, incredibly short-shorts and sneakers. Not only that but she was pretty muscular, for a girl at least, complete with a faint six-pack and a huge bust. Despite being very muscular, it only added to her beauty. The part that caught me off guard was all the tattoos she had, and a lot of them. She had a few green stars to the right of her six-pack, a long tattoo consisting of various flowers and butterflies went from the left side of her six-pack to her calves. She had the word "Saints" in purple on her upper left arm and twin snakes in blue right below it. She had eagle wings in purple right above her bust. Her entire right arm was covered with a long dark dragon and a blue shuriken on her hand right below it. She had flowers and lily pads covering her entire left leg that flowed perfectly with the flowers that ended on her calves. There was yet another dragon on her entire right leg and when she turned around briefly I could see more flowers along the right side of her back.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but this definitely wasn't it. I couldn't believe that she was the President; she didn't look like it at all. I especially didn't like the way she looked at Chris as she sat down across from us, and I certainly didn't like the way Chris looked at her in return.

Chris' POV:

Seeing Ava again after all this time really brought me back. I had met her right after I started the Death Dragons; she helped to mentor me in the ways of being a badass gang leader. Despite our three year age difference we got along really well, especially since she actually told me her real name, her underlings still only know her as Boss. Even when she became President she still didn't give her name away much to my surprise. As she looked at me as she sat down and smiled, I knew I was in deep shit now. The problem, I was kind of in love with her while I was still with Rise. When we first met we became friends quickly, and before I knew it we were having casual sex with each other until she had to leave. I had my feeling for her buried inside of me while I dated Rise, unsure of what to do. I'm in love with two women, with no clue what to do. I sat there thinking, my eyes briefly looking towards Ava, from her bright red hair to her huge breasts.

"Hey you okay?" Ava's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well you haven't said anything at all; Rise and I already shared intros."

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second."

"Don't fuck with me you were staring at me right?" Ava asked much to my dismay. I could hear Rise sighing but it didn't bother me.

"Uh, maybe, I mean no I wasn't," I stuttered out unsure of what to say.

"Did I ever tell you that you are so fucking cute when you act all embarrassed like that?"

"Maybe, I don't remember, anyway let's get down to business and then we can catch up."

"Sounds good, I called you here for a reason, I think I know a few ways I can help you in your campaign."

"Really how?" Rise asked.

"Weapons, vehicles, cash and anything else, I'll even keep you and your crew out of jail if the need ever arises."

"Sounds pretty awesome to me, you can really do all that?"

"Of course I can Chris, I'm the motherfucking President after all, and Keith David is my Veep after all."

"Keith David, the actor?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Keith David."

"Who is he?" Rise asked me.

"He's a pretty good actor; he did the voice for Admiral Anderson in the Mass Effect trilogy." (A/N: Keith David is a real life actor and is the Vice President in Saint's Row 4, and yes he did the voice of Admiral Anderson in the Mass Effect series.)

"That's pretty cool then."

"And you wanna know who my Chief of Staff is?" Ava asked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Benjamin motherfucking King." I could not believe it, Benjamin motherfucking King. Motherfucking isn't his middle name, but most people refer to him like that. I had read his book which was about his day as leader of the Vice Kings back in Stillwater to the day he was overthrown by his lieutenant and how he began to help the Saints afterwards. His book, rather his life was an inspiration to many, he was proof that you could go from being a nothing to someone big and that gang life isn't for everyone. I was hoping that I could get to meet him so he could sign my copy of his book which I always carried with me on trips to read, since I liked it so much.

"You think he'll sign my copy of his book?"

"I'm sure he will Chris, he likes to meet with fans."

"Awesome, any other celebrities working for you?" I asked eagerly.

"Chuck Norris."

"No fucking way, are you serious?"

"Just kidding."

"God damn, why'd you have to tease me like that."

"Too fun to pass up, anyway let's head back to the White Crib and I'll give you two the tour." The three of us headed out of the diner and into the limo that was parked in the lot. The ride to the White Crib was a short one, but the tour was much longer. I still found it funny they actually renamed the White House the White Crib. As we got the full tour we met with some of Ava's other homies. There was Kinzie Kensington the Press Secretary, Pierce Washington the Communications Director and Shaundi who was the Director of the Secret Service. We also met Ben King of course and I got him to sign my copy of his book, much to my happiness. We were going to hold a big meeting the next day, so we would end up having to stay for at least one more day, which was fine by us.

Rise and I were in a rec room when Shaundi and Pierce walked in.

"Chris, Rise, Pierce and I are heading out for a few hours to hit up the town, wanna join?" Shaundi asked.

"I don't know about Rise, but I'll pass, I don't feel like going out right now."

"If you say so, you coming along Rise?" Rise looked from Pierce to me waiting for an answer.

"You can go if you want," I said.

"Okay then I'll go, see you when I get back," Rise said as she got up and followed the others. I decided that I would head back to the room Rise and I was assigned.

The room was covered in purple, due to the fact that was the official color of the 3rd Street Saints. I slipped my shoes off and flopped onto the bed, enjoying the quiet atmosphere until someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Ava on the other side.

"Hey Ava, what's up?"

"Can I come in Chris?"

"Of course, come on in," I said as she entered the room closing the door behind her. As she did this I saw her lock it as well but didn't think anything of it.

"Rise went out with Shaundi and Pierce without you?" Ava asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like going with them."

"Chris, look I came here to talk to you for a reason."

"Sure what is it?" I asked. For some reason Ava seemed nervous, which wasn't like her at all.

"Look I know you're with Rise, but I, well I, ah fuck it," Ava mumbled before she firmly pressed her lips against mine. I was taken aback, unsure of what to do I didn't return the kiss. All sorts of thoughts began to run through my mind and when she finally pulled back I surprised myself by kissing her. I didn't know why I did it, I knew it wasn't appropriate but I did it anyway. Ava happily returned my kiss as we entered a heated make out session. We broke apart after a few minutes to catch our breaths.

"Wow, that was amazing, but I don't know why I did that."

"I'm sorry Chris, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, look I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't keep trying to pretend I don't have feelings for you, I just don't know what to do."

"If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way about you Chris."

"So what do we do now Ava?"

"Sex maybe?"

"Ah fuck, why not, we've gotten this far," I said as we jumped onto the bed kissing.

Lemon Starts:

Ava had me pinned down as we locked lips in a heated frenzy. She quickly removed my shirt followed by my pants leaving me in just my boxers. She quickly took off her top followed by her pants leaving her in just her purple bra and thong; she was definitely a Saint since even her lingerie was purple. Her hands then slowly travelled down along my six-pack to my boxers and she quickly removed my last bit of clothing. She firmly grasped my member in her hand giving me a sly smile.

"Well now, I've been with guys with big dicks, but this one takes the cake as always."

"Uh, thanks, I think," I said slightly embarrassed by her comment. My embarrassment went away when I felt Ava take my length into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, taking it in further each time. It seemed different then when I sleep with Rise, this seemed better for some reason, maybe because of the craziness of the whole situation. I mean Ava is the President after all. She began to take me in as far as she could, causing my member to hit her throat. She however, kept going as she picked up the pace, completely unphased with how deep in it was. I was having a hard time keeping my composure and Ava seemed to pick up on that as she quickly removed the rest of her clothing. Seeing how I was enjoying everything, she replaced her mouth with her breasts and I was in heaven. This was definitely something that Rise couldn't do, due to her lack of size in that department. The feeling of her huge breasts squeezing my length was hard to suppress, they were huge and soft, yet very firm. This was the first time I had experienced something like it, so it only pushed me farther.

"Holy shit, that feels so fucking good," I moaned out in between heavy breathing.

"You like that huh, bet you can't get this from Rise, right?"

"Uh, I guess I can't," I said trying to keep my cool as Ava started moving her breasts up and down faster than before. Seeing that I was close to the edge, she stopped, letting me flip her around so she was on the bottom.

"Chris, just skip to the main event, okay?"

"You sure Ava?"

"Of course, now shut up and fuck me already."

"Alright then, here I go," I said as I slowly inserted my member into Ava's entrance. It was a pretty tight fit, but after a moment or two I was able to get in pretty far. I began to pump in and out of her; slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace.

"Oh god, c'mon go faster and harder please," Ava moaned out. Complying with her wish I began to go as fast and as hard as I could. The result was instantaneous as Ava began to moan even louder than she had before.

"Holy shit, god damn it feels so fucking good, god damn please keep going."

"Wow, I can't believe how tight you are Ava," I stuttered between heavy breaths. Taking full control I got Ava on all fours and resumed my actions. Doing my best to go even harder than before and keep my composure.

"Shit, your dick is so fucking huge, I'm not gonna last much longer at this rate."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm gonna last too long now, fuck I'm gonna come."

"Go ahead, please," Ava moaned as I finally climaxed inside of her after one last big thrust. I collapsed back on the bed lying next to her and breathing heavily.

"Wow, Ava that was just amazing, I mean wow," I said while panting.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've had sex that good."

"Ava, so what do we do about us now?"

"Well, have no fucking clue; you are the one who just cheated on his girl."

"I know, never thought I would, I guess I just need time to sort everything out now."

"Yeah, but when you do know, make sure to let me know," Ava said as she got up and started to get dressed again.

"I will, but now I think I'm going to shower and then head to bed before Rise gets back."

"Good idea, you were amazing though Chris," Ava said before we kissed again and then she was gone.

After a relaxing shower I laid down on the bed thinking about what had happened. All of my hidden feeling s for Ava had suddenly emerged and it drove me crazy. I was dating Rise, but I was in love with Ava, I still couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do, who did I love, Rise, Ava or both of them. If you had asked me before I would've said Rise, but now I wasn't too sure anymore. Seeing Ava again, and then sleeping with her made me unsure. We had so much in common, dreams, life styles and lots of other stuff. I had dragged Rise into this life, which sometimes I regret. Ava and I chose this lifestyle, sure she's President now, but that doesn't change her past or much else. I was the only person who knows that her name is even Ava, not even her staff know her real name, which means a lot to me that I was let in on such a big secret. I still couldn't believe that not only did I just sleep with the President, but also that she seemed to be in love with me.

I got up off the bed and dug through my bags until I found the little black box that had the ring inside of it. I had bought it to propose to Rise, but I still hadn't done that yet, and now with everything that happened, I began to ask myself one question. The question which is if this ring is for Rise or maybe, someday for the President. I put the ring back into the safety of my bag and laid back down on the bed. Despite all my uncertainties I knew that eventually the day would come when I would have to choose, Rise or Ava. For now this evening would be our dirty little secret, but making a choice was inevitable and I don't know what I would do yet. Closing my eyes I tried to drift off to sleep, but nothing happened. My mind was full of all these uncertainties; they were eating me up from the inside. Was this all a mistake or inevitable, for some reason the second seemed more likely. I mean I had missed Ava as she was a great friend, but now I think I began to realize that I missed her because she was a lot more than just a great friend. I finally was able to close my eyes and head to sleep, but sometime later I felt someone get into the bed, Rise. But part of me couldn't help but wish it had been Ava just like when we first met, just like old times. No matter who I chose in the end, I knew that shit was going to get complicated very soon.

Okay guys that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Yes this chapter was not over the top exciting, but it was very necessary. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all next time in chapter nine, Solarking pulsing out.


	9. Enemy of Justice

Hey guys and welcome to chapter nine of Love Crime. Thanks to SuperNova28 and krikanalo for the reviews. Now, let me introduce myself for this is not Solarking. My name is Solarqueen, Solarking's partner in crime, girlfriend, whatever you wanna call me, Solarking isn't feeling well right now so between taking care of him I'll be updating his stuff as I don't have an account yet. In case you are wondering, I've been helping him out behind the scenes with the story and now I have wrote a chapter, under his direction of course. Also, know that the fact that my name is Solarqueen isn't just coincidence, I'm also here to make up for dropping his computer down the stairs, I'm such a klutz sometimes, but I digress. Special thanks to SuperNova23 for your submitted OC, rock on. Neither one of us own Persona or its characters. Chris Anderson and other OCs are owned by Solarking and reader submitted OCs belong to their creators.

CH 9: Enemy of Justice

Chris' POV:

Rise and I were finally back from Washington DC and getting back in the swing of things. The second day there had been rather uneventful, much more boring than the first day had been. Ava was going to be sending some help our way in form of weapons, such as a gun that killed people with Dubstep music, which is pretty freaking awesome. Other support would include vehicles, money and political help, or whatever you wanted to call it. I still had no idea what to do about Ava, and the fact that I banged her in DC was still a secret of course, I'd be a dead man if Rise found out. I had been hearing that some suspicious characters had been seen around the area where our base was, something about a girl with red hair and some silver haired guy. No one knew who they were though so I didn't really feel worried about it.

I was currently working on some papers while Rise was out running errands, until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I saw Neil walk in and towards my desk.

"Uh, boss, there's some lady outside the base saying she wants to talk to you."

"That doesn't really help me know who she is though."

"Sorry, she didn't say, just that she wants to talk to you."

"Is she armed?"

"She said she has a Persona, like you and Rise, oh and she has a sword."

"A Persona, well now I have to meet her," I said as I got up off my seat.

"You sure about it boss?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine Neil," I said as I passed by him and headed out of the room. I headed downstairs to the lobby and outside where the girl was waiting. She had long red hair and was dressed in some sort of black bodysuit with a fur coat.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Christopher Anderson?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Yep, but call me Chris please."

"Very well Chris, you are the leader of the Death Dragons right?"

"Yes I am."

"I came here for a reason Chris, about the Personas you and Rise Kujikawa use."

"You're very well informed, just who are you exactly?"

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo; I wouldn't be here if I wasn't well informed."

"So what do you want exactly Mitsuru?" I asked.

"What are you doing with the Shadows?"

"Shadows huh, well nothing, we stopped looking into them not long ago, but I can tell that isn't the only reason you are here, am I right?"

"Yes you're right, where did you two get your Personas, last I heard Rise had a different Persona."

"That's right she did have another Persona originally, these Personas just kind of appeared one day, we aren't sure where they came from."

"Hm, well no matter the origin they may have, I do know they are very dangerous to wield."

"What are you saying; you want us to stop using them?"

"Yes, after seeing all the damage you have caused with them we want you to stop before we make you stop."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hey Mitsuru!" I turned to see a muscular silver haired man approaching us.

"What is it Akihiko?"

"I take it this is that Chris Anderson guy?"

"Yes it is," Mitsuru answered. I didn't have time to even think as the guy named Akihiko suddenly attacked me. Right off the bat I started dodging the punches he threw at me as I tried to gain some distance. Based on his form and the style of his punches I could tell he was a boxer, as I have met a few before. As he continued to punch at me I began to block his strikes trying to keep up with him, as he was obviously a brilliant fighter.

"Mitsuru, go help Aigis against Rise, I wanna duke it out with him."

"Alright then I'll leave him to you Akihiko," Mitsuru said as she ran off.

"Hold on a fucking second Kirijo, what about Rise?" I asked, but she didn't hear me. I couldn't run after her as I was still blocking Akihiko's punches.

"Don't worry about her right now; I'd worry about myself if I were you."

"Look the fuck do you want with us, we don't even know you?"  
"Sorry, but we can't let you do whatever you want with your Personas."

"Then if you won't listen, I guess I'll have to pound some sense into you!"

"Bring it on then!"

Music Start, X vs. Zero Extended (Megaman X5):

The two of us began to clash again with the both of us punching at each other. I tried to grab hold of his arm in the process but failed and ended up with his fist in my stomach, which hurt a lot from the force of the impact. Grunting I began to lash back as he was able to avoid my strikes. It was clear I couldn't win like this. Calming myself down I closed off the world around me to focus only on his movements and the space between us. If you turn off all distractions and sink yourself into the rhythm of your breathing and the environment, you can better concentrate and feel the wind that's generated. I began to use my hands for blocking and relying on my kicking instead. We traded kicks and punches, neither of us wanting to back down.

"Hey you're pretty good Chris, but how about we turn things up a notch?"

"You read my mind, Rex Daemonum!"

"Here we go, Caesar!" Akihiko's Persona definitely looked like it suited him fully.

"So that's your Persona huh?"

"Yeah, it seems Mitsuru was right about your Persona, it seems to become a part of you directly."

"It seems that way, so let's see how you and your Persona can stand against that power."

"Don't worry, I'm not going down that easy," Akihiko said as he put on a pair of spiked gauntlets.

"Spiked gauntlets huh?"

"Yeah, they're formed from a devil actually."

"Impressive, let's see what they've got then," I said as shadowy shield gauntlets appeared on my hands, I was going to fight Akihiko like this, no gunblade, no fire, just my gauntlets.

"Alright then bring it on!"

"You got it Akihiko!" We dashed towards each other and our gauntlets collided causing a blast of dark energy from the force of the contact. Calming myself down like before I managed to keep up with Akihiko's strikes while looking for an opening. I could tell those spiked gauntlets would really hurt if I got hit by them, so I decided it'd be best to either block or dodge them. I continued to try to make a grab for his arm, which was a mistake as I felt the spikes from his gauntlets hit me. I grunted from the pain of the strike, but quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground in retaliation. His Persona appeared and went to strike back at me but I was able to dodge it as Akihiko quickly got back up. We started to throw flurries of punches at each other, we both got a few hits in on each other before pulling back to catch our breath.

"Not bad Anderson, I admit you got some real talent for fighting."

"Same goes to you Akihiko," I said as we clashed again. This was turning out to be one thrill of a fight, something I hadn't experienced in a while. Dodging and blocking each other's strikes neither one of us seemed to be gaining any ground, which means it wasn't working. I quickly back-flipped to try to gain some distance and come up with a new strategy, but didn't work. It was clear I was just going to have to rely on my instincts.

"C'mon, I'm sure you can do better than this!"

"Be careful with what you say Akihiko!" I ran towards him again this time alternating my punches with kicks, which seemed to give me a fighting chance. I quickly looked to see my commanders gathered watching the fight with several other members. I couldn't pay much attention to them though; I had to focus on Akihiko and his Persona. The two coordinated their attacks forcing me to move even faster.

"There you go, now this is more like it!" Akihiko seemed to be enjoying the fight so I guess it was time to start enjoying it too.

Meanwhile, No POV:

Rise stood across from both Mitsuru and Aigis who both confronted her.

"Two against one, that doesn't seem too fair," Rise sad looking at the two girls in front of her.

"Things don't have to escalate if you cooperate with us Rise."

"Mitsuru is right, you can come with us willingly or else."

"Sorry but I don't feel like going with you two."

"It would be best if you did, I'd rather not use force but it may come to that."

"Then I guess it'll come to that, there's no way I'm going with either of you."

"Very well then, Artemisia!"

"Athena!"

"Regina Tenebrarum!" All three girls invoked their Personas, with Rise's Persona merging with her like normal.

"So your Persona becomes a part of you, I had figured as much," Mitsuru commented.

"Save your impressions for later, it's time to fight now," Rise said as her chain scythes materialized.

"Well, it looks like you could use some help Kujikawa." Rise and the other turned to see a blonde girl in a tank-top and skirt approaching them. Her tank-top had a symbol that Rise recognized as the sign for the Black Lances.

"What's a Black lance member doing here?" Rise asked bitterly.

"I was taking a walk when I heard a commotion and came to find this."

"So what, who the fuck are you anyway?"

"My you have quite the mouth for a little girl, if you must know my name is Louise Leblanc, leader of the Lance Noires."

"Oh really, and what are you here for Leblanc?"

"I'm here to help you obviously."

"Why the hell would I accept help from you, the leader of a rival gang?"

"Calm down Kujikawa, these two ladies here had approached me as well since I have a Persona too."

"Oh you do, that's interesting to know," Rise said.

"Yes my Persona is Joan De L'Arc, and unlike your Persona it doesn't turn me into some demented, sadistic bitch."

"Watch your mouth; I could kill you right now you know."

"So I was right about the sadistic and demented part, but I suggest we put our differences aside for now."

"I hate to admit but I guess you're right, but once these two are dealt with, your next."

"We'll see but let's deal with these two, if we don't I'm sure they'll make life difficult for us both, Joan De L'Arc!" Louise shouted as she invoked her Persona.

"Aigis, don't let your guard down for a second got it?"

"Of course Mitsuru, I will deal with Louise," Aigis said as she sped off towards the blonde.

"Very well, I'll take Rise then," Mitsuru said drawing her sword and heading off towards Rise.

With Rise and Mitsuru:

"Hold still bitch!" Rise yelled out as she swung her scythes at Mitsuru who was doing a good job of dodging them.

"Your Persona, it really does change you, and not for the better," Mitsuru said as she used her sword to block Rise's attacks.

"Stop marveling at my Persona and fight, unless you want me to kill you so soon!" The chain scythes swung around madly like a sadistic dance. Mitsuru couldn't believe this was the same girl she had met in Japan during the event with Labrys; she had changed so much it was scary.

"Rise, that Persona of your is very dangerous, stop this madness immediately!"

"Hell no, this Persona has given me so much power why would I give it up?" Rise asked as she used her scythes to block Mitsuru's slashes.

"What about your friends back in Japan, how would they react if they saw you like this?"

"I don't really care about what they would think, they're in my past, and right now all I care about is Chris and the Death Dragons, that's my life now!" The two clashed again, scythes and sword meeting creating sparks from the contact.

"What about the Persona you had before, what happened to it?"

"Who knows, for all I know it could have become my new Persona, this one is better anyway."

"How can you say that, a Persona is an extension of yourself and yet you are so quick to discard your other Persona?"

"Of course, sure that Persona was a part of me, but it was part of the old me, Regina Tenebrarum represents the new me, the better me!" Both Rise and Mitsuru backed up a bit before charging again. Rise let her instincts to kill set in and it was evident in how she began to fight, wild and unrestrained. Mitsuru on the other hand kept calm as she fought, not letting herself fight like Rise was.

"Rise, what happened to you?"

"People change Mitsuru, I've changed and for the better."

"No you haven't, this isn't you Rise."

"It is, now fight or you'll end up dead!" The two clashed yet again in a flurry of slashes and grunts.

Meanwhile:

Louise and Aigis were caught in the heat of a long ranged battle, Louise with her knives and Aigis with her guns.

"Why would you side with Kujikawa after all she's done?" Aigis asked as she traded knives with bullets.

"Oh don't worry, she and her gang are next on my list, but I can't deal with her if you guys get to her first."

"I see, where did you get your Persona?" Aigis asked as she dodged Louise's knives.

"It just kind of appeared one day, that's all," Louise answered as she dodged Aigis' bullets. Both long ranged fighters attacked from a distance causing explosions everywhere as knives and bullets littered the street.

"We could have joined forces and go against them together, yet you were willing to side with those who oppose you why?"

"I may not really like them but I have a lot more in common with them then you guys."

"So that's your reason?" Aigis asked as she continued to dodge Louise's knives.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe myself, but there's no way I'm going to let someone else take them down before me." The two continued to trade bullets and knives as they ran down the street projectiles clashing and cancelling each other out. Aigis pulled out her gun that was infused with the voice of God and began blasting at her with that. Louise continued to dodge the blasts as she continued throwing knives whenever she had the opportunity to do so.

"You're not half bad; I'm impressed with how long you've lasted so far."

"Sorry but flattery will get you nowhere Aigis, you have quite a lot of firepower for a girl."

"Well I am an Anti-Shadow weapon after all."

"A weapon huh, interesting, you're quite the opponent after all," Louise said as she continued to dodge the gunfire and throw knives.

"Let's see how long you'll last then."

"You got it Aigis."

Meanwhile, Chris' POV:

I collapsed on one knee panting and blood dripping. I saw that Akihiko was in the same beat up state I was currently in.

"Man, it's been a while since I've had a fight like this Chris," Akihiko said between pants.

"Yeah, same here Akihiko, you're probably the toughest guy I've ever fought."

"Thanks, but I'm not going down just yet you know."

"Good, I'd be disappointed if you went down easily after all."

"Be careful what you wish for," Akihiko said as he stood back up.

Akihiko charged at me again with his Persona behind him, I quickly moved out of his way and landed a direct hit on Caesar. I had decided that I needed to deal with his Persona so I could focus on Akihiko. After one last clear shot Caesar disappeared and I could now focus on Akihiko. I began to block his punches as best as I could while kicking him when I had the opening to do so. I let his one punch hit me, but as soon as it did I grabbed onto it and used it as a grip so I could flip over and behind him. Once I was behind him I quickly swept at his feet causing him to fall, however at the last second he managed to grab and throw me as well. I landed with a harsh thud and struggled to get back up but managed to do so slowly.

"Chris let's end this now." Akihiko said as energy gathered around him.

"My thought exactly Akihiko," I said as black energy gathered around me.

"I'm gonna take you out!"

"Let's see you try Akihiko!" We ran at each other full speed glowing until our fists met. We managed to both get a hit in as there was as everything around us seemed to collapse. Both of us looked down and saw that we had both landed our punch before looking at each other.

"Heh, guess it's a draw Chris."

"Yeah I guess it is Akihiko," I said smiling. To my surprise he was smiling too, the fight must have been to his liking. We looked at each other for another few moments before we succumbed to our exhaustion and collapsed.

Music End

Okay that's all guys, sorry for the weird cut, but I have to leave some stuff for the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be by Solarking, but you never know. The song used in this chapter will be linked in Solarking's profile where all the other music is linked. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Solarqueen jacking out… I've always wanted to say that.


	10. The Reunion

Hey everyone, it's time for chapter ten of Love Crime, we've finally broken into the double digits, yay. Thanks to koryandrs and Okamiwind for the reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone for their good wishes towards Solarking, especially vincent the vizard and SuperNova23, I appreciate everyone for keeping Solarking in your thoughts. Unfortunately his condition hasn't improved, but it hasn't gotten any worse thankfully, so please keep him in your thoughts and hope for him to get better soon. Special thanks to MissHanamura for the awesome OC, rock on. Anyway we don't own Persona 4, Chris Anderson belongs to Solarking. Reader submitted OCs belong to their respective creators.

CH 10: The Reunion

Erin's POV:

My name is Erin Suzuki, or as some people call me Rin. I currently work with the NYPD and have for a while now. I came to New York after leaving Yasoinaba to get away and pursue my dreams of being an actress, that didn't work out very well though and I ended up joining the NYPD, quite a change at the very least. I was sent to Yasoinaba after my parents disowned me, it's a long story that I don't want to get into now, if that's okay with you. I left Yasoinaba awhile after the television killer incident, which was a dreadful time for the town. I joined the NYPD for a sense of fulfillment, to feel that I was actually making a contribution. I never would've guessed I'd be assigned to the biggest investigation they currently have, the Death Dragons. In case you don't know, the Death Dragons are the most notorious street gang in New York, but then again you probably already knew that. I'm currently sitting in a café waiting for some people to arrive. My boss had told me that I would be teaming up with a detective to help her in the investigation, and apparently some old friends of hers would be joining us.

"You must be Erin Suzuki." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a girl in a blue blazer, dress pants and blue hat.

"Um, yes I'm Erin Suzuki," I said nervously, I get like this quite often, especially with people I don't know.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane; it's nice to finally meet you Miss Suzuki."

"Oh, uh just call me Erin okay?"

"Of course Erin, as you may have guessed I'll be working with you on the Death Dragon case, along with some good friends of mine who will be here shortly."

"I figured as much, it's nice to meet you Naoto."

"So Erin, what do you know about the Death Dragons?"

"Well I know all about their exploits, but that's kind of it."

"Same here, we don't know the identity of their leaders sadly, another group known as the Shadow Hunters may know but we haven't been able to get into contact with them."

"So, uh are we walking in blind?" I asked Naoto.

"To a certain extent yes, but hopefully that will change as we go along."

"It seems like not many know too much about them."

"I agree with you Erin and that's troubling me, it's hard to believe that despite everything they've done they've emerged unscathed for the most part."

"Uh, is something wrong Naoto, you seem troubled, you okay?"

"Thanks I'm fine Erin; it's just there's something else that's been bothering me."

"I'll listen if you want to talk about Naoto," I said reassuringly.

"Very well, after our second trip into the Midnight Channel, one of our friends Rise Kujikawa disappeared."

"Wasn't she a teen idol or something?"

"Yes she was, at least at that time she was, however she had left to visit America, and that was it."

"Really just like that?"

"I know it sounds weird, but that's how it happened, no one's heard from her since, and not even her family knows what happened to her since then."

"I see, but what makes your worry about her now?"

"She was supposedly heading here to New York and she may still be here, so I was hoping that I could maybe find her, our other friends are hoping the same thing too."

"Hey there you are Naoto." We turned to see a silver haired boy on a white dress shirt and black denims.

"Yu, I'm glad you could make it here, but where's Yosuke and Chie?" Naoto asked the boy named Yu.

"They're exploring to see if they can find anything of interest to us, I assume that this is Erin?"

"Yes, Erin this is Yu Narukami he led the Investigation Team during the murder case in Inaba."

"Uh, nice to meet you Yu," I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise Erin," Yu said as he proceeded to take a seat next to us.

"The others may not be here yet, but I think we should get started," Naoto said as we turned our attention to her.

POV Shift: No POV

Meanwhile:

"God damn why do we have to be here!" A voice could be heard shouting out from an old mansion in a desolate area of the city. Neil, Neon, Dan and Rise were currently rummaging through an abandoned mansion that was once their headquarters. The Shadow Hunters had disappeared after the initial encounter, but everyone knew they'd be back eventually; it was only a matter of time. The mansion had to be abandoned after the Wild Aces had found it over a year ago, but the group had plans to use it again.

"Sheesh Neil yell any louder and you'll wake the dead," Neon said as he dug through some drawers.

"Look, I'm just saying this is a bad idea, I mean the Wild Aces figured out where it was so what's the point."

"Neil, I mean aren't the Wild Aces gone?" Dan asked.

"Yeah they are, but they've could've dissolved into other gangs by now."

"I guess you have a point Neil, but if the boss and boss-lady say yes then that's what we do," Neon said.

"Boss-lady what are we looking for anyway?"

"Old records, reports, anything we can still use," Rise said as she walked ahead of the group into the next room. The mansion was three floors and had a medieval theme to it, despite not being in the best condition.

"So are we really using this place again boss-lady?" Neil said as he followed Rise.

"Yeah we are, it's a great space and would be a shame to waste."

"You aren't worried about people finding it again?"

"No, why would they think to look in a place we abandoned, they'd spend more time trying to find our main base, this will just be a secondary base, so don't worry Neil."

"If you say so boss-lady, you do have a good point after all."

Meanwhile not too far away:

"Yosuke are you sure this is a good idea?" Chie and Yosuke were hiding in a bush not too far away from the Death Dragon's mansion scoping out the scene. They had followed a Death Dragon to the mansion and were considering what to do now.

"Well Yu said to see what we could find out about the Death Dragons and this seems like something to look into."

"Yeah, but couldn't we just wait for Yu and Naoto?" Chie asked.

"Don't worry they're on their way here right now."

"Okay, but even then what are we going to do exactly, they're probably armed, I mean they are gangsters after all."

"We'll get closer to see what we can see and leave it at that."

"Yosuke, Chie there you two are." The two turned to see Yu and Naoto approaching.

"Hey where's the cop you mentioned, Erin I think right?" Yosuke asked.

"She had other matters to attend to, you two can meet her later today, so what's the plan here?" Naoto asked.

"Recon, we'll get a bit closer to see what we can see from there."

"Yeah what Yosuke said," Chie said in agreement.

"Alright then let's go," Yu said as he led the group forward. The group slowly made their way to the front of the mansion, but made sure to not get too close.

"I don't think we'll be able to see anything from here, let's get a bit closer guys," Yosuke said as they moved to another bush a bit farther ahead. However, as they did they were spotted as well.

"Hey what are you people doing here?" Yu and the others saw an armed member of the Death Dragons running towards them.

"Crap what do we do Yu?" Yosuke asked. They however did not have time to react as the Death Dragon had already reached them.

"What are some kids doing snooping around here?"

"Uh, we got lost and was trying to figure out how to get back to where we came from," Chie said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Bullshit, you four are going to come with me, we don't appreciate people sneaking around our turf."

"Now what?" Yosuke whispered to Yu.

"We go with him and see what's going on."

"You got me, you're all coming with me or else."

"Yeah we got you, we'll comply," Yosuke said as the group followed the gangster. The group headed inside the mansion until they were told what to do.

"Wait here kids, the boss-lady will want to talk to you, so sit tight or else," the man said as he disappeared into the next room.

"So we get to talk to their boss, is this good or what?" Yosuke asked.

"Normally yes, but under these circumstances maybe not," Naoto answered.

"This isn't going very well," Chie said sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to make the best of this situation guys," Yu said trying to reassure them.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Yu and the others looked to where the voice had come from and could not believe who they saw.

"What the heck, Rise?" Chie asked unsure if she was just seeing things.

"No way, what are you doing here Rise?" Yosuke asked equally surprised.

"You all look so surprised, especially Yu, what are you guys not happy to see me?"

"We haven't heard from you at all since you left, where have you been?" Naoto asked.

"Sorry but I've been busy helping lead the Death Dragons, it takes a lot of time."

"Rise, what do you mean lead the Death Dragons?" Yu asked.

"That should be obvious, I'm the co-leader of the Death Dragons, my boyfriend is the leader and founder of the gang."

"That's crazy, why would you lead the Death Dragons, aren't they dangerous?" Chie asked.

"Yep, very dangerous, nothing I can't handle though."

"But why would you join up with the bad guys?" Yosuke asked.

"Because I'm a bad guy, any other dumb questions?"

"After all we did in Inaba, why would you join a group like this?"

"Sorry Yu, but the gang has been great to me and I want to do everything I can to help control New York.

"What's going on here?" Yu and the others turned to saw a muscular boy with tan skin approaching them.

"Chris, I didn't expect you to be here," Rise said as she ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"I decided to drop by for a surprise visit, but it seems like we have some surprise guests."

"I take it that you're the leader of the Death Dragons?"

"Yeah I am, and you guys must be her friends from the Investigation Team she's mentioned, so I have an idea."

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"I want to fight against your team's leader, and if I'm impressed enough you can all leave."

"Interesting, you have a Persona huh?" Yu asked Chris.

"I guess you can sense my Persona like I can sense yours, what's your name?"

"Yu Narukami, so you really want to fight?"

"Yeah, let's go outside," Chris said as the group headed outside.

Chris' POV:

Yu and I stepped outside and stood across from each other, staring the other down.

"Persona, Izanagi!" I saw Yu's Persona appear behind him as he drew a katana as well.

"Let's go, Rex Daemonum!" Rex Daemonum appeared before going inside of me which surprised the newcomers.

"So your Persona becomes one with you, interesting," Yu remarked.

"Yeah, and as it turns out I have a new weapon now," I said as two chakrams appeared in my hands and were light on fire.

"Fire chakrams huh, what's your name anyway?" Yu asked me, so I decided to have some fun with the response.

"Me, I'm the 8th shadow, the flurry of dancing flames, Chris Anderson, got it memorized?"

"Don't worry I got it memorized, let's go then!" Yu shouted as we charged towards each other.

Music Starts, Alexandrite (Makoto's Theme) from BlazBlue Continuum Shift:

I ran towards Yu with my fiery chakrams and began to swing them at him once I was close enough. He raised his sword to block my swings and saw as his Persona moved towards my back. I quickly disengaged from Yu and jumped out of the way as Izanagi tried to slash me. As I jumped sideways I spun my chakrams around creating a fiery tornado that kept both Yu and his Persona away from me. Once out of harm's way, I quickly spun around and slashed at Izanagi until he fled back to where Yu was. Yu began to slash at me again and managed to get a small hit in, nothing major though. Seeing an opportunity, I quickly jumped back and held my chakrams out while charging up fiery energy.

"Fire Wall!" My chakrams shot out a beam of fire as I began to spin, creating a rotating wall of fire. Yu began running around trying to avoid the fire beams by either jumping over them or rolling under them. After the assault I could tell I had managed to damage him as it was evident on his face.

"Not bad," Yu mumbled as his Persona charged his sword with lightning. He began swinging the now electrified sword at me; I raised my chakrams to meet his sword but could still feel the electricity that surged across from the impact.

"You aren't half bad Narukami," I said as I pulled back from the clash and flung my chakrams at him. As he raised his sword to block them I quickly ran forward and slammed my fist into him. This caused the grip on his sword to lessen as my chakrams came back and used them to hit him again with a clean hit. He quickly brushed it off and swung at me again causing me to have to block it again. I used my chakrams to block his sword slashes as he continued to slash at me forcing me to step back as he did. His Persona came back and began attacking alongside him, forcing me to guard even more as the two attacked in unison. As soon as their attacks let up, I quickly countered, making Izanagi retreat again so I could catch my breath.

"So we gonna keep going?" Yu asked me.

"Actually, I think we'll call it a draw, I'm not in the mood to fight anymore."

"You sure?"

"I am Narukami; you're pretty good, just as I was hoping for."

Music Ends:

"So, what about the proposal?"

"Yeah, you guys can leave if you want to."

"Rise, is there any chance you'd come with us?" Yosuke asked.

"No, you guys are in my past, Chris and the Death Dragons are my life now."

"Very well then, Rise we'll see you again," Yu said as he began to leave.

"Yu are you sure about this?"

"I am Chie, there's no way we'll be able to change her mind, so let's go." I watched as Yu and his friends left without another word.

"Well that was interesting, huh Rise?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see them again so soon though."

"You okay Rise, seeing them must not have been easy for you."

"Don't worry I'm okay Chris, I knew I'd see them again someday after all." I gave Rise a reassuring smile before we headed back into the mansion.

Later, No POV:

Erin and Naoto sat in a quiet corner booth of a local restaurant talking about the events of the day.

"So, your friend Rise is the co-leader of the Death Dragons?" Erin asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but she is, she's definitely changed."

"Has she changed that much?"

"From what I've heard about the gang, she's definitely changed for the worse," Naoto answered.

"So she probably wasn't happy to see you guys huh?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe she didn't know how to react?"

"That could be true, she seems dedicated to Chris Anderson."

"So he's the leader of the Death Dragons?"

"Yes he is, he seems to be the same age as Yu and the others."

"So what are we going to do about them now?"

"We'll keep an eye on them for now and see where to go from there."

"Sounds good, any other ideas?" Erin asked.

"We'll see, it's a start knowing who the leaders are, no matter how hard it may to believe."

"It must be hard that one of your friends is a leader."

"It is, we'll be able to deal with it though, and we have to." The two fell into an awkward silence unsure of what to say next.

"Don't worry Naoto, it'll all work out in the end," Erin said trying to reassure Naoto.

"Thanks Erin, I'm sure it will be," Naoto said as the two paid the bill and walked out into the quiet but uncertain night.

Okay guys that's all for now, hope you liked it. Virtual cookies to those who know who inspired Chris' new weapons, use the hints he dropped if you need. The link to the battle theme will be up on SK's profile tomorrow morning. Once again keep SK in your thoughts and remember to review, favorite and follow. Solarqueen out!


	11. Memory Days I

Hey guys, Solarqueen here and welcome to chapter 11 of Love Crime. Thanks to SuperNova23 and koryandrs for the reviews, we appreciate it. First up Solarking is a bit better, but still will be out of commission for now. Second, I would've updated sooner, but I had a fashion show that I was modeling in and was busy with that. Being a model is awesome, but can be time consuming, but I digress. If you want to know more about me check Solarking's profile for my bio. We do not own Persona or Saint's Row, Solarking owns Chris and the other OCs here.

CH 11: Memory Days Part I

2 Years in the past, Chris' POV:

"Mr. Anderson what's the answer?" I quickly snapped into reality to see my teacher staring at me.

"Uh, what answer?" I asked to which people started chuckling to each other.

"The answer to the question I asked you, which you would know if you had been paying attention."

"Sorry, I had a tiring weekend," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oh really, well I had a tiring weekend too Mr. Anderson, but unlike you I can stay fully awake when I have to."

"I'm sure your weekend wasn't as tiring as mine."

"Well if your life is as fascinating as you seem to think why don't you share with us what your weekend was like?" The class started laughing in anticipation of our teacher's reaction.

"Let's see, on Saturday I spent the day nailing my girl. Then on Sunday I played video games in the morning and then my girl came over with her friend and I spent the rest of the day banging them both," I said smiling.

"Mr. Anderson, I think it would be good for you to go see someone for counseling, again."

"Nah, I'll pass, I still need to get more sleep after all."

"Christopher Anderson, go to the counselor's office immediately, if you do not you'll be doing another week of detention."

"Fine I get it, I'm going," I moaned as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room. As I headed out into the hallway I crammed my books back into my bag, like I used them anyway. Most of the time my class time was filled with either texting or sleeping. The only part of class I liked was when we watched movies in class because we watched them with the neighboring class which my girl was in. Usually when we watched the teachers didn't pay attention to us in the darkness, so instead of watching the movie my girl was usually under my desk giving me a blowjob, the other students knew but thought it was funny so they never tattled. We had almost been caught having sex in a bathroom stall in the girl's bathroom once, but thankfully we were able to quiet down enough to avoid that. I had gotten a week's worth of detention recently after I had gotten into a fight with a freshman, a fight that I had won of course.

I walked into the office of Mr. Westin, the school counselor and saw him smirk when he saw me, this was the third time I had been sent to see him. The first had been about my supposed sex addiction, the second for my underage drinking and substance abuse.

"Mr. Anderson, how are you today?" Bullshit, he knew exactly how I was.

""Oh just the usual, playing games, taking names and fucking babes," I said smirking.

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"I'm just expressing my love for girls in my own way."

"So Chris, let's talk about girls and you then, do you still have your girlfriend?"

"You mean Kara, yeah we're still dating."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good, the sex is phenomenal and we get along really well too."

"Well that's good I guess, what about the drinking problem?"

"It's not a problem; I mean I do drink but not excessively."

"Even though you're too young to drink in the first place."

"Details, details, so what else?" I asked.

"What do your parents think of everything?"  
"Well they like Kara, is that what you mean?"

"Sure, what about things with your male classmates, since you were having problems last time."

"I don't have problems with them, it's just that they are all jealous of either my ripped body or my massive dick."  
"Um, I don't think I need to know about that second comment."  
"Oh come on Mr. Westin, it's like those Subway commercials about their foot long sandwiches for $5, except mine's 11 ½ and free, for Kara at least."

"Again, I do not need to know that, well it's getting close to your lunch period, so you can leave, but I will expect you back here tomorrow after school."

"Yeah whatever you say Mr. Westin, I'll show up," I said as I grabbed my bag and headed back into the hallway. I headed to my locker and threw my bag in and took out my thermos, which of course had some beer in it. I really didn't care if anyone found out about it, hell my friends know that's what I fill my thermos with, and I usually brought another can or two so they could have some too.

I headed down into the cafeteria and walked over to the usual table. The cafeteria's tables were divided by students into groups. At the back were the losers, the kids no one gave a fuck about. The next few tables were for the so-so kids, not popular but not losers. Then you had the more popular kids, followed by the jocks and cheerleaders near the top. Finally you had my table, the people who sat there were at the top of the school. Besides me there was my friend Vince the captain of the soccer team, and Joe the captain of the basketball team, I rounded out the guys as the captain of the martial arts team. For the girls at our table there's my girlfriend Kara, the school's head cheerleader and Vince and Joe's girlfriends Samantha and Veronica who were also cheerleaders.

"Hey Chris, heard you got sent to Mr. Westin's office again!" I heard Vince shout at me as I walked to the table.

"Shit word travels fast around here, I only just got done talking to the guy," I said as I sat across from him.

"Hey there boys what's up?" I turned to see my girl Kara standing next to the table. Kara has long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and big boobs. She was wearing a yellow tank-top to show off her chest and short-shorts showing off her waist and legs.

"Hey there hot-stuff," I said smiling as I pulled Kara onto my lap as I kissed her deeply.

"Get a fucking room you two." I heard Vince mumble.

"Dude, you're the same way with Samantha, remember we had that four way last month."

"Yeah that was fun, maybe we'll have a six way soon, if we can get Joe and Veronica to join."

"That sounds like fun; by the way do you have any extra booze for me?" Kara asked pleadingly.

"Of course I do, Bud Light okay with you?"

"As long as it's alcohol it's good," She said as I handed her a small thermos with some beer in it.

"So Chris, how are the rookies for the martial arts team this year doing?" Vince asked me.

"We have some pretty promising recruits this year, but they'll have to work and fight hard to impress me though."

"Don't be too harsh on them; they're just freshmen after all."

"Really that coming from you, I see those cheerleading practices and how brutal they are."

"Well I mean our coach can be pretty hard on us."

"Not just him, but you as well Kara," Vince added.

"I have a rep to maintain you know."

"We know you do Kara, you mention it a lot."

"Well it is true, you don't get to being the most popular girl in school by doing nothing."

"Except by giving the martial arts captain blowjobs instead of watching movies in class," Vince said snickering.

"Oh, so you know about it huh?"

"Kara everyone knows that, we're all watching the movie and your sitting under Chris' desk blowing him, do you two do anything else then have sex?" Vince asked us.

"We do other stuff, but I can't help it most of the time, after all you know what Chris looks like down there," Kara said giggling.

"Kara has a point Vince, you remember when we had that four-way, even you were like holy shit when you saw it," I said laughing.

"Sorry but unlike some of the freshman I'm not envious of your huge dick, mine's big too so why should I be envious?"

"That's true, still not as big as mine though, but I digress, god I love that word, it sounds so fucking cool."

"What word?" Kara asked me.

"Digress, it's just awesome, digress, digress, why can't I stop saying it?"

"Because it's awesome, that's why you can't stop saying it obviously." The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Damn over already, I don't really want to go back to class yet," I groaned as I finished my beer.

"Hey, don't you remember, we're watching a movie today."  
"Vince is right; you know what that means Chris?" Kara asked me.

"Blowjob time right?"

"Yep, of course."

"Awesome let's get going then people," I said as we headed to class.

10 Minutes Later:

"Class, today in lieu of our current lesson we will be watching The King's Speech, there will be a quiz based on the movie," the teacher said as he droned on. Kara was sitting next to me, waiting for the room to darken.

Lemon Starts:

The lights in the room went out as the movie began. I looked over and saw Kara slowly get out of her seat and onto the ground before crawling underneath my desk. After a second or two Kara began fiddling with my belt until she got it open. She unzipped my pants and stuck her hand in the hole before fishing my dick out.

"God, I still can't believe how huge it is," Kara said grasping my dick firmly before taking it into her mouth. She began to bob her head on me taking it in deeper and deeper.

"Damn that feels good Kara," I whispered so no one could hear me. I patted Kara on the head as she began to suck on me faster and a lot more vigorously. I tried my best to keep my cool, but Kara was really pushing me to my limit. However that didn't matter as the lights suddenly turned on.

Lemon Ends:

The vice-principal walked into the room, and I was getting nervous. Before he could say anything though, I suddenly felt Kara accidentally bite me.

"Fuck that hurt," I groaned out as she released me from her mouth.

"Sorry Chris," Kara whispered to me trying to make things better.

"Mr. Anderson what is going on?" The vice-principal asked me.

"Uh nothing, Mr. Morris," I said trying to keep my cool. My dick was still hanging out under my desk, however I didn't have time to do anything about it as Mr. Morris immediately came up to my desk.

"Where is Ms. Valenson?" Mr. Morris asked referring to Kara; however he quickly decided to look himself and promptly grabbed the desk and managed to lift the damn thing and move it aside. He immediately reeled back when he saw what was in front of him, Kara kneeling in front of my exposed member, you could tell what she had been doing based on her position. He turned away in disgust and the girls near us started giving me all sorts of dirty looks as they licked their lips at the sight of my massive member. I quickly zipped my pants back up and helped Kara back to her feet.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," I said trying to downplay what he had seen, it didn't work.

"Mr. Anderson and Ms. Valenson, you two will report to the principal's office immediately, if I hear one peep of protest from either of you I will not hesitate to expel both of you!" We groaned as we gathered our stuff and headed out as the vice-principal began to yell at our classmates about the fiasco.

"Well this fucking sucks," Kara said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but hopefully Ms. Heartson won't be too bad." Ms. Alyssa Heartson is a very pretty dark haired lady in her 30's and the principal of the school. I had to deal with her a lot since I got into some much trouble at school. Now you may be wondering, if I got into so much fucking trouble, how was I still captain of the martial arts team, or even in the school at all. The answer is simple; I've been banging the principal, no joke. It's like in those pornos where the students bang the teacher for a good grade or to get out of detention, like me. How it happened you may also ask, well I'll tell you. A few months back the school nurse was arrested for selling drugs and alcohol to minors, and since our principal was also trained as a nurse, she filled in for her. I had gone to the nurse's office while she was there, and that's where she saw what I was packing and made a deal with me. She was recently divorced and was apparently very sexually frustrated, so she would let me keep my role as captain and stuff if I "helped" her when she wanted it. I had banged her a few times so far, and much to my happiness, I was the best and biggest she's ever had, which was great for my ego.

Kara and I walked into Ms. Heartson's office and took a seat on the sofa in front of her desk.

"Chris and Kara, what brings you two here today?" Ms. Heartson asked already anticipating an inappropriate reason.

"Mr. Morris caught Kara giving me a blow job when we were supposed to be watching the movie."

"Couldn't you two wait till you got home to do that?"

"I guess, but I couldn't really wait for that," Kara said giggling.

"Yeah what she said."  
"Chris, Kara, you do realize that this incident can get you expelled from school right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Morris said that too," I said groaning.

"I could expel you two right here and now, but I have a little proposition," Ms. Heartson said as she began talking about her idea.

A week later:

Kara and I had managed to avoid bring expelled from school after sleeping with the principal, with a threesome to be exact. Anyway that got us out of potentially being expelled, which is a good thing of course. It had only occurred to me that graduation was only days away, my four years of torture were finally almost over. I had absolutely no plans to go onto college whatsoever, I had another plan in mind. My older cousin Rob is a gang leader, and he's been telling me what it's like and now I've decided I wanted him to help me as I want to start up my own gang. I had decided on the name Death Dragons, as well as the gang symbol, now all I would need after graduation would be members and a base.

Four Months Later:

"Boss you got a visitor." I was snapped into reality by a voice. It had been a month since graduation and a month since I had lost Kara. A few days after graduation Kara had been gunned down in a drive by shooting, she had been an innocent bystander and she was taken from me. I still didn't know who the killer was as he was never caught, but he was rumored to be a gang member, so I decided to find him and make him pay for taking my lover from me.

I walked out of my office and headed towards the lobby of the building to greet the visitor. When I got downstairs I saw a beautiful woman with short, bright red hair, creamy white skin, a huge bust and a few tattoos. One of those tattoos showed that she was a member of the Third Street Saints, the most infamous gang in the country.

"What's a member of the Saints doing outside of Stillwater?"

"I came here to speak to the leader of the Death Dragons, which must be you I assume?" The woman asked.

"Yep, I'm the leader of the Death Dragons, Chris Anderson, and you are?"

"I'm the leader of the Saints, Ava, though I don't know why I'm telling you my name, I usually don't tell people my name."

"Well there's a first time for everything you know."

"You aren't quite what I had expected though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I didn't expect you to be so young, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 18, why what's wrong with that?"

"Well I guess you aren't that much younger than me, I'm only 21 anyway."

"You see then it isn't that weird for me to be so young."

"I guess not, I will admit one thing though, for an 18 year old guy you're pretty fucking handsome, I can see how well built you are even with that shirt on."

"Heh, thanks, I will admit that you're pretty damn hot."

"Hitting on me already huh?"

"Same to you, but I digress, what brings you here anyway Ava?" I asked.

"I'm here on a vacation of sorts and I heard all about the Death Dragons, so I decided to pay a visit."

"And now here you are, you want me to show you around?"

"Sure, lead the way Chris."

I led Ava around the base showing her everything from the lounges to the garage and everything in between. After the tour we decided to sit and talk somewhere more private.

"Ava, if you wanna talk somewhere quieter, how about my private quarters, no one else is allowed there usually."

"Sounds good to me." Ava and I headed to the penthouse of the building which was my private quarters.

"There's some beer in the fridge if you want," I said as I sat down on the sofa in the living room of my quarters.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Ava said as she brought two beers over to me and sat down.

"Then why'd you bring me one if you think I'm too young?" I asked as I took the beer she offered me.

"I figured you'd say fuck that or something," Ava said as we opened the beers and took a big gulp out of.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Okay, well I graduated from high school four months ago and right after I founded the Death Dragons."

"Out of curiosity, why'd you form the gang?"

"Well first my cousin has a gang and I want to be a great leader like him and surpass him, two it seemed fun, and finally I want to be able to track down the bastard that took my girl from me."

"What happened to her?" I hesitated for a moment but eventually spoke.

"She was killed in a drive-by shooting, the killer got away, but he seemed to be from a gang," I said trying to keep my composure.

"Chris, I'm so sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked."

"No its fine don't worry about it, I'm okay now, honestly, what's your story Ava?"

"If you insist you're okay, then alright, let's see I joined the Saints three years ago after I left home. After my first year I got stuck in a truck that eventually blew up, I was in a coma for a while and then broke out of the prison I was recovering in and now a year later I'm the boss."

"What about your family?"

"Haven't spoken to them in three years, they resented me for not being a good little girl like they wanted me too, they always liked my goody-two-shoes little brother and sister instead, how about you?"

"My family moved away recently for work reason, I decided to stay here, though they don't know what I'm doing here."

"How would they react if they knew?"

"They'd freak out for sure, or maybe even worse, who the fuck knows, but what else?" I asked.

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

"I play video games, work out and practice my martial arts."

"You do martial arts huh, how long have you been doing it?"

"14 years as of now, I was the captain of my high school's martial arts team after all."

"That's pretty impressive; you must be really good then."

"Yeah I am pretty good, but that's to be expected from 14 years of practicing martial arts, I'd definitely be a MMA fighter if I wasn't a gang leader."

"You could always do that on the side, couldn't you?"

"I probably could, but I have enough on my hands running the gang."

"That makes sense too."

"So Ava, what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"I work out on my stripper pole for exercise a lot."

"Oh really, that's pretty cool, are you any good?"

"I like to think I am, unless you want me to prove it to you, I saw the stripper poles downstairs," Ava answered.

"I'd like that, but not now, more importantly where are you staying while you're here in New York?"

"A hotel probably."

"Nonsense, you can stay with us, we have a nice spare room that you can stay in."

"Really, you'd let me stay here?" Ava asked slightly surprised.

"Why not, our place is much better than a hotel after all, stay here as long as you need to Ava."

"That'd be really awesome to stay here, I appreciate that."

"No problem Ava, us gang bosses have to stick together after all."

"Sounds good, I don't have too much luggage with me so I shouldn't take up much room."

"Don't worry about it; the room is pretty big after all."

"Awesome, I'll get my stuff and then can you show me where the room is?"

"Oh right, follow me I'll show you the room," I said as I led Ava downstairs.

We gathered her stuff and headed to the second floor and to our remaining spare room. It was a nice size room with a twin size bed, a flat-screen television, a closet, wardrobe and a full bathroom.

"It is pretty nice in here, and again I appreciate you letting me stay."

"Don't worry about it Ava, if you ever need anything just ask and I'll help you however I can," I said smiling at her.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure to keep that in mind handsome."

"Uh handsome, that's real sweet of you Ava."

"Well you are pretty handsome Chris, I tell it like it is and you are pretty damn good looking," Ava said winking.

"Hey I've got an idea Ava, how about I give you a tour of New York?"

"That'd be nice if you could Chris."

"Awesome, well then follow me and I'll give you a nice tour of some of my favorite spots," I said as I led Ava out of the room and out of the building. The future was still uncertain, but for now it certainly looked bright.

That's all for now, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all next time, Solarqueen out!


End file.
